My Crazy Senior Life
by JGirl88
Summary: Sequel to My Crazy Junior Life. Filed with more drama, romance, and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue (Summer's End)

me own nothing/ Richard, Rachel, Victor, Gar, and Sarah will be in this story. The next chapter will prove it.

It was August the first. The sun was doing the shining through my curtains. Usually mornings such as these were wondrous. But not today. Today was the day that I would be leaving my friends. I sighed and decided to get out of my bed. I went into the kitchen and sat down at my grandmother's table.

"Morning sis. Galfore made you his special omelet." Ryan said to me. I ate my break the fast but I was most sad.

"Must we move today?" I asked.

"Yeah. All our stuff is packed, except for a couple of things. And school is going to start in three weeks." Ryan said to me. I did the sighing, finished my omelet, and went to my room to get dressed and finish my packing. When I had packed all my things there was a knock upon our door.

"KORI, IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!" Ryan shouted to me. I left my room to see Richard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while hugging him.

"I got you a going away present." Richard said to me. He did the handing to me a very small box, with a very pretty ribbon. I untied it, and in that box was the necklace I saw on the day we had gotten Sarah's prom dress.

"It is most beautiful." I barely said to him. Richard helped me put it on.

"Sarah told me you liked it... and well I'm going to miss you so I thought why not." he told me. I did the kissing of him on the cheek. Ryan was still not use to me dating. He did the rolling of his eyes. I lead Richard outside.

"I am going to be missing you." I told him. We sat down on the steps to the condo.

"Don't worry, our relationship will just have to be long distance." he told me. I rested my head upon his shoulder. Then Richard started to study his watch.

"Are you late for something?" I asked. He shook his head no. His hand went up and his fingers went 5...4...3...2..1. Then came Gar, Rachel, Victor, and Sarah.

"Hey, we kinda planned on saying 'goodbye'" Garfield said in a way of oddness. Rachel hit the back of his head.

"Oh I can't stand that your moving." Sarah said to me. I got up and hugged her.

"We all got you a going away present." Victor said. Victor handed me this round yellow and black phone of cell.

"Victor's dad made these. That way we can call each other and have matching phones." Garfield said holding up his.

"Oh... thank you my friends!" I said while hugging them all.

"Kori... can't... breath." Richard said. I let go of them. Then Galfore came up with the truck of moving. I wished Komma was here so that she could have said goodbye as well. After her graduation she packed her things and ran away with Xavier.

"Come on, I will help you guys out." Victor said. I nodded. My grandmother carried the most boxes. I think she really was tired of sharing a house with Galfore, Ryan, and I.

"Wow, I really didn't expect to get done so quick." Rachel said after Galfore put the last box into the truck.

"That's cause the old lady kept hogging all the boxes." Garfield said. I knew I had to say my goodbyes now, but I could not help but to do the crying.

"Aww... don't cry. We'll keep in touch" Sarah said as she hugged me.

"Aw man now I'm crying." Victor said with the tears in his eyes.

"Yeah me too." Garfield said.

"Please tell me we don't have to have a group hug." Rachel said.

"Too late." Sarah said. She gathered us all up. I hugged everyone goodbye. When they let go Richard was the only one still hugging me. He kissed me goodbye and I went into the truck of moving. I sat in the middle of Galfore and Ryan. Galfore did the starting up of the truck and we started to do the driving away.

"Don't worry Kori. Everything will be great. Besides, you wanted to go to this school." Ryan said to me. I just did the hanging of my head.

"Trust me my little bumgorf, you will see them again sooner than you think." Galfore said to me with a smile. I smiled back. Ryan turned on the radio and the song "Life is a Highway" played for us. I leaned back and tried to relax. Goodbye Gotham, Hello Jump City.

Author's first Note Corner in My Crazy Senior Life :D

I know it's short but it is just the prologue. The chapter will get better and happier don't worry.

P.S. Time to review your first time on My Crazy Senior Life :)


	2. Chapter 2

Best Birthday Ever

Own Nothing

Today was the August of the 7. My day of birth. It was almost noon and I had still not received one call from my friends. I was sitting at our kitchen table staring at my phone, when Ryan stopped watching the T. and V. I knew he was upset that I was upset. He looked at me from behind the couch.

"Kori why don't you go see if anyone has sent you anything." my brother said to me. I got up from the table, and passed Ryan on the couch to the way of hall to the front door. Ryan watched me from his position on the sofa. I opened our door and went to our box of mail by the front entrance to our apartment building. I came back up with the mail.

"A bill, a letter from our new dentist, bill, and a note." I said to Ryan. He got up from the couch and did the hoping over our other sofa to see.

_Dear Kori,_

_Meet me in the park at 1:30. Can't wait to see you._

_Love on your Birthday :)_

"Come on Kori you have to get ready." Ryan said to me.

"But I do not know who this is from. It could be someone dangerous." I told him. Ryan did the rolling of his eyes.

"Trust me Kori 'I think' it's ok." he told me. I knew that he knew who the letter was from. I was about to ask him, but he pushed me past our room of living and to my room. My room was on the right in Ryan, and I's hall. His was to the left and there was a bathing room at the end. I entered my room trying to figure out what I should wear. I finally chose a green of lime skirt and a shirt that matched it. The shirt had a blue butterfly on it. I wore the earings that I had bought when I did the trying out for dance. It reminded me that my friends had yet to call. When I was done I went to go ask Ryan's opinion.

"What do you think?" I asked while twirling around.

"Good, now go to the park." Ryan said to me while pushing me out the door. I exited the building and walked to the park. When you get close to the park you can view Wilson's Titans Academy. I smiled knowing that tomorrow I would see it on the orientation day. Then a old well dressed man did the stopping of me.

"Excuse me Miss, but would your name be Kori Ander?" he asked me.

" I am. And whom might you be?" I asked.

"I am your escort. Now please follow me." he said while holding out his arm. I did the fiddling with the necklace Richard had given me. I knew he would want me to be safe, even though he has not called.

"No thank you for you arm." I said him. He lead me through the park. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I am forbidden to say." the man said. I thought about running when I saw balloons and a banner that did the saying **Happy Birthday Kori!**

"Who has done this?" I asked, but the man was gone and someone was doing the hugging of me.

"Happy birthday Kori! Are you surprised to see us?" said Sarah. She, Rachel, Richard, Victor, and Garfield were here.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked them.

"Technically we live here too." Garfield said.

"We're all going to that Academy." Rachel said to me.

"Yeah I'm living with my aunt and uncle. Sarah, Garfield and their parents moved here. Rachel's staying in a dorm. And Richard has a place here." Victor explained to me. I hugged them all.

"You did not have to do this." I told them.

"Yeah we did. You see we all got these acceptance letters toward the end of May. We wanted to tell you, but Richard wanted us all to surprise you." Sarah said. I knew the Academy did not give out late acceptance letters. Richard had probably done the pulling of the strings. I looked over at him and he did the shrugging of his shoulders and smiled.

"OWWW!.... can we please give Kori the big present now?" Garfield asked. He looked like he was in pain. I then noticed that hid hands had been behind his back this whole time.

"Yeah I don't think Garfield's hands can take it." Rachel said. Garfield came up to me. His hands came around and there was a small kitty in his hands. He handed the small kitten to me.

"My great-aunt's cat had babies, and I know you couldn't resist the kittens when we went to the pet store that one time. Although he kinda goes by Silkie." Garfield told me.

"Hello my little bumgorf." I said to my little Silkie. The kitten started to purr. It was a blonde and striped tan kitten. They were all smiling at me.

"I made you my famous 8 layer cake with 3 kinds of frosting." Victor said to me. They sang the Happy day of birth song to me. I poured some milk for Silkie to drink. The cake was delicious. My friends had also gotten me a new purse, shoes, and the most adorable bunny of stuffness. After we had finished the cake and opened my presents I started talking to my friends.

"I was most worried that none of you would call." I told them

"We couldn't call, because we were busy setting up for the party." Sarah explained to me. Silkie had begun trying to play with the bows on the unwrapped presents.

"I love all of my presents. Especially my little bumgorf." I said while picking up Silkie.

"I can't wait to see the school tomorrow. What's it like?" Garfield asked Rachel.

"It's big. I almost got lost trying to find my room, until some annoying girl showed it to me. The girl looked like she just had her fourth cup of coffee." Rachel said to us. We laughed at the thought of that. After the party I invited Richard to have dinner with me. He agreed and carried all but one of my presents. I carried Silkie.

"How hard was it to get all of them in?" I asked. I do not think he noticed that I figured out that he had gotten all of our friends into the Academy.

"Not that hard. Well except for Gar, we had to... wait hey. How did you figure it out?" he asked me.

"It was not hard. I knew the Academy does not offer late students in, unless offered something big." I told him. He smiled. I did the kissing of him on the cheek. I could do the telling that he was doing the blushing. I could not help but to giggle at him. We finally arrived at my apartment I knocked upon the door. Ryan did the opening of it.

"Hey... hello Richard." Ryan said. Ryan's tone went from happy to disappointment.

"What is wrong baby brother?" I asked him.

"Nothing, come on in." Ryan said. We both entered, and I showed Richard to my room so that he could place my stuff down.

"I shall show you around my new home." I told him.

"Okay, but you can't tell everyone about the donation that Bruce had to throw in for them." Richard said to me. I nodded. I showed him where the bathing, and Ryan's room was. I showed him the room of living, and our kitchen. The kitchen was to the right, but you could not see it from our room of living. I then showed him where the room of laundry, and Galfore's room.

"And that was the tour of my knew home." I said to him when we were finished. Galfore was making the spaghetti for our dinner.

"I like it. Although I have to show you this won apartment room that Bruce is selling." Richard told me.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"I think you might like it." he said to me with a smile. I lead him to the balcony attached to my room.

"This is my favorite thing of my new home. I can see everyone and the Academy. It reminds me of the palace I lived in on Tamaran." I told him. A gentle breeze blew past us. Richard wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry about Tamaran. I wish I could have done something to help." he said in a whisper in my ear.

"It is not your fault. There is nothing anyone could have done." I whispered back. I turned to face him. I closed my eyes and almost kissed him when Ryan came in.

"Dinner's ready and no PDAing." Ryan said to me. I looked at Richard confused.

"It mean no public displays of affection. PDA." he explained. I nodded and we headed toward the table.

"The dinner is delicious Mr..." Richard tried to find something to address Galfore.

"You may call me Galfore." my knorfka said. I smiled at Richard.

"I wish I could cook as well as you." I said to Galfore.

"Yeah, we would die if you had to feed us." Ryan said. I did the rolling of my eyes.

"I can teach you." Richard said to me.

"What can't you do." Ryan asked Richard.

"I can't turn mud into pudding." Richard said. Galfore and I laughed. Ryan just smiled.

"So your adoptive father sells apartments too?" Galfore asked Richard.

"No, we use to live there, but now Bruce is trying to help sell it. The only thing bad about it is that it's kinda of expensive." Richard explained. After dinner Galfore brought out the iced cream cake. It was glorious. Richard smiled at me while I was eating it. After that Richard, Ryan, and I were watching some of the T. and V. Ryan just did the flipping through the channels. Richard sat next me, with his arm around me. I rested my head upon his shoulder. Then his phone of cell started to do the ringing.

"Hello... Really it is?... Sorry I lost track of time... Yeah I'll be home after I say goodnight...ok bye." Richard said while on his phone.

"Who was that?" I asked when he was finished.

"It was Bruce. He wants me home now." he said. I could do the telling that he was upset. I walked him to our door.

"Thank you so much for my day of birth party." I said while hugging him. He hugged me back and did the lifting of my face. We kissed. It was not long because of Ryan.

"_PDA."_ Ryan said while seeming very annoyed. We broke apart and I waved the goodbye to him. I closed the door after he had reached the stairs and I could no longer see him.

"Ryan why must you do that?" I asked him.

"Your too young. Besides I don't really know him, so how do I know he's safe." Ryan answered me.

"I know who he is. If it were not for him, I might not be here." I said while reminding Ryan of my accident when I was hit. Ryan went back to watching the T. and V. I said good night to both Galfore and Ryan. I took Silkie with me, and we both headed to bed.

Author's Note Corner

I promise I will have more BBxRae. Just be patient. And the character list will be up in the next chapter. Oh and don't be afraid to review. I don't mind constructive criticism. Just be nice. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Orientation

own nothing/Character listed below are Teen Titans that some of you may not know, and not mentioned in the previous story.

Argent-Toni Monetii

Aqualad- Garth (insert last name here)

Bumblebee- Karen Beecher

Bushido-Ryuko Orsono

Cheshire- Jade Nguyen

Omen- Lilith Clay

Slade- Mr. Wilson

Flame Bird- Bette Kane

Kid Flash- Wally West

Gnarrk- Gnarrk (insert primitive name here)

The Herald- Mal Duncan

Hot Spot- Isaiah Crockett

Jericho- Joseph Wilson

Jinx- Jennifer Hex

Kole- Kole Weathers

Mirage- Miriam Delgado

Miss Martian- Megan Morzz

Ravager- Rose Wilson

Red Star- Leonid Kovar

Wonder Girl- Dona Troy

Wonder Girl II-Casie Sandsmark

Speedy- Roy Harper

Super Boy- Conner Kent

Thunder&Lighting-Gan&Tavis Williams

Mas Y Menos- Mitchell and Mario Gonzales

I was trying to find my boot when I saw Silkie playing with it. He was playing with the pink ball of fuzziness on the boot. I took it from him and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had chosen a blue tank of top with a kitten on it. I wore a purple and pink skirt of mini, and my matching pink boots that Silkie was playing with. Then I heard my phone of cell go off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, we're all down in Vic's car, so come on. Do you want to be late for orientation?" Sarah asked me.

"No, let me grab my purse and I will be there." I told her. We hung up and I grabbed my purse. I went out my door and ran to Victor's car. Richard did the opening of the door for me.

"Where is Rachel?" I asked.

"She's at the school. But don't worry - she's going to meet us in the parking lot," Sarah told me. I nodded and Victor drove us to the "T" shaped school. We went onto the bridge that did the leading to the school. Victor parked in the very large parking lot. After we got out of the car, we did the meeting up with Rachel.

"Come on! Everyone's gathered up at the front." Rachel did the telling of us. There were several other students in the front as well. A girl with the long hair of black in the tail of pony waved at Richard. She then came over to us.

"Hey Rich, are you finally going to stick around?" she asked him.

"I don't know? It depends on how big a headache Wally and Roy can give me," Richard said to her.

"Oh, hey you must be Barbra. Richard's told me so much about you," the girl said to me. Richard looked very nervous.

"Uh... Dona this is Kori. Babs and I aren't dating anymore." Richard said.

"Nice going." Rachel said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Dona said to me.

"I do the forgiving of you." I told her.

"Dona, this is Rachel, Victor, Garfield, and Sarah as well," Richard said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'd stay around longer but I got to get back and watch over Cassie. This is her first year here. See ya," Dona said to us. I went over by Sarah. I felt the ashamed about being called Barbra. Just then a girl did the stepping on my foot.

"Oww." I said.

"Hey watch were you're going newb." the girl who stepped on my foot said. Her and another girl started to do the laughing at me.

"Hey Hex, keep your air head friend away from us." Rachel said to the other girl.

"Why should I? Just because we're roommates doesn't mean I have to play nice." the girl said. Rachel looked like she was going to hurt the girl.

"Rachel, it is the o and k. Besides we must go inside now." I told her while dragging her with me. The others followed me as well. She still seemed angry. Then a boy came up to us in a flash.

"Hey cutie, who are you?" the boy asked me. Richard looked the jealous.

"I am Kori Ander. And who might you be?" I asked him.

"He's Wally who's about to get tripped the next time he runs." Richard answered for him.

"Wow, you're back! And Kori must be your's. I thought her name was Barbra?" Wally said. I had had enough. I walked away from Richard and over to Gar and Rachel. Then a man with the hair of pure white and a patch of eye came to us students.

"Welcome all. I am so glad you all could make it for orientation. I will be showing you all around the school. So follow me. By the way, you may call me Mr. Wilson." he said to us. Sarah then came up to me.

"_Kori I'm freaking out!" _Sarah whispered to me in alarm.

"_Why" _I asked.

"_Because Vic is talking to some girl. And I think he knows her."_ She answered. I looked over at Victor and this "girl of other". Victor and this girl came walking over to us.

"This is great guys! I liked to introduce you all to my old friend Karen." Victor said to us.

"Hello, it is very nice to be meeting you." I said to her.

"Karen, this is Sarah my girlfriend, and the rest are Gar, Rachel, Richard, and Kori." he said in our introduction to her.

"Great, we're the rest." Rachel said. Garfield and I both laughed at that. We started to gather up and watch Mr. Wilson's tour. We all received our schedules. I went to go look for my classes after the tour. Richard started to do the following of me.

"You are not very good at hiding yourself." I said to him.

"I'm not trying to hide. Kori, why are you angry?" he asked me.

"I am not angry. I am not angry at the fact that everyone thinks my name is Barbra, or that you know this place very well, and of these people who you call your friends that I have never met." I said to him. He came up in front of me so I could look at him.

"I would have introduced you earlier, but Bruce cut off my communications with them. The last they heard of me was that I was dating Babs. And I know this place because I use to go here." he said almost ashamed.

"You have been here?" I asked him.

"Bruce took me out after my Sophomore year. I thought I saw Mr. Wilson stealing from the prom fund. I try to tell someone, but everyone blamed me for stealing that money. Bruce put me in the public school in Gotham to 'teach me a lesson'." He explained.

"Oh... then I am most sorry for being angry at you." I told him.

"I should have told you." Richard said to me.

"But I will only be truly sorry if you would show me where my classes are." I told him. He smiled at me and I took his hand. I figured out that I had science, psychology, and the English with Richard. We did the meeting up with our friend in the cafeteria.

"Kori, give me your schedule real quick." Sarah demanded as she took it from me. Garfield did the grabbing of Richard's schedule.

"Awww man. Now that's not fair." Victor said.

"What is wrong friends?" I asked them.

"Our lunches are different. Kori, you have first lunch without any of us." Rachel explained. Before I could do the saying of anything a girl came up to us.

"Hey Rae do like your room? I know Jen's moody but you'll get use to her. Hey you guys are new. I'm Megan." Megan said. It was very hard to keep up with her, because she talked so fast. Then a girl with the white of snow hair came up and dragged Megan away.

"That was the girl running on four cups of coffee." Rachel said to us.

"She's your roommate?" Garfield asked her.

"No, the girl who was friends with the girl who stepped on Kori's foot is." Rachel said. After the school served us pizza and we were done searching for our classes we left to go home. Rachel seemed the disappointed that she was left alone. Victor did the dropping of me off first. I went up to my apartment and Galfore did the greeting of me at the door.

"How was the school?" Galfore asked.

"It is very large. But I am most happy that my friends will be there." I told him. Then Ryan came up to me with a package.

"Timoko sent you a birthday present." Ryan told me. I sat on the couch to do the opening of it. Silkie hopped up next to me and curled into a little ball on my lap. I opened the package and there was the most glorious bracelet. It was blue with little green stars on it.

"You may get in touch with her tomorrow, but it's late." Galfore said to me. I now had two pieces of jewelry from two people I cared deeply about. I picked up Silkie and we headed to my room. I did the dressing into my P of J's and got into my bed. Silkie hoped up on a free pillow an fell asleep.

"Goodnight my little bumgorf." I said while kissing Silkie on his head of fore. I then drifted off into my sleep.

Author's Note Corner

The chapter after the next chapter will be centered on BBxRae. Review, and Review some more please. Sorry if the chapter is short. The rest of the characters will be introduced as well. Just read and review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

New Friends

Own nothing/ next chapter is BBxRae

I was trying to decide on what I should wear for my day of first for school when Ryan came into my room.

"Hey hurry up you only have 15 minutes." Ryan said to me. He left and I decided on a my red shirt with the sleeves that went to my elbows, and a pair of the jeans. Richard had called yesterday and offered me the ride to school. When I was done I grabbed my pack of backs and headed down to Richard.

"Ready for the first day of school?" he asked me.

"I am quite nervous." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Don't be. You'll do great" he told me. I put on the helmet and he drove us to the school. We arrived and I put my things up into my locker. My first class was the P. of E. I went down to the gym and I saw Dona there. She smiled and came over to me.

"Hey, I'm so glad we have gym together." she told me.

"Yes I am very glad as well." I told her.

"Come here I'll introduce you to some of my friends." she told me. She led me over to where these two boys were talking to a girl with the most adorable tails of pig.

"Kori I'd like you to meet Wally, Garth, and Cassie." she said introducing me to them.

"I met Kori on orientation day. She's pretty cool." Wally said. I smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Kori." Garth said to me. He was very handsome with long dark hair and eyes. He also looked extremely strong. Then Cassie came up to me.

"I hear you're dating Rich. Did you know that he stole from the prom fund?" she asked me. Dona, Wally, and Garth did the gasping.

"Richard has told me about that, but I do believe he is innocent." I told her. Then our teacher of gym came.

"I'm going to take attendance now. Ander." he called.

"Here." I answered.

"Crockett."

"Here."

"Delgado."

"Here."

"Gonzales 1 and 2."

"_Here_" (_this _means whispering, a letter/text, or different language. Here it means a different language.)

"Ok? Kane, Garth, Troy, Sandsmark, and West."

"Here." they all did the saying at once. Our teacher than passed out our locks for our lockers of gym. We then went to the rooms of locker and put our lock on a locker where ever we wanted it. Mine was next to Dona's and Cassie's. After gym I went off to my English class. Richard met me at the door.

"So how was gym?" he asked me.

"Wally, and Dona are there, and I have met two more friends." I told him. He sat down next to me until our teacher moved him across the room from me. After English I had the study of halls. The principal of assistant offered me a job to do the helping in the office. I accepted. When lunch came I did not know where to do the sitting. I then saw Megan and the girl who dragged her away from us on the day of orientation. I went over to them.

"Hello, my name is Kori Ander. May I do the sitting with you?" I asked. Megan had the giant smile.

"SURE!" she shouted then the girl with the white hair spoke.

"You don't want to sit with us." she told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm the principal's daughter and if you upset me I can get you expelled." she said as if she were reading it.

"I do not care. And I know you would never do that." I told her. She seemed the surprised.

"Please can she sit with us? Please, please, pleeeeeaaasssseee?" Megan asked. The girl the nodding of her head. I sat down.

"I'm Rose by the way. And I guess you know Megan." she said. I nodded. Then a boy with the hair of the curly blonde and the eyes of green sat on the other side of Rose.

"Joey this is Kori, Kori this is Joey." Rose said introducing me. I waved at Joey. He did the waving back.

"Joey is Rose's brother, and he doesn't talk at all. But don't worry he can here you." Megan said while explaining this to me.

"Oh...well it is still very nice to be meeting you all." I said to them. Megan was very hyper. She would often stand up on her seat. Before lunch ended Megan did the pointing out of something.

"Hey I think Leonid likes you." she said to me. I looked over at him. He had the hair of red and the eyes of green. He seemed very strong.

"I do not think he does." I said.

"He's been staring at you this whole time." Rose said.

"Well he might be the nice friend, but I do not feel the same about him." I told them. Joey did something with his hands and Rose looked like she understood.

"Joey wants to know why." she told me.

"Because I am not the single." I told them happily.

"Ooooo... who is he? Who is he? Please tell us." Megan did the begging. I giggled.

"I am dating Richard Grayson." I told them. Rose did the dropping o f her spoon.

"YOUR DATING WHO!?" Megan shouted.

"Richard. I thought I said it?" I told them.

"Richard is the one who blamed our father for stealing." Rose stated very angrily.

"There must have been a misunderstanding." I told her. Joey then did something with his hands. Rose took a breath and started to relax.

"I'm sorry. Joey's right, nothing was proven." Rose said calmly. After lunch I headed to my psychology class. I was seated next to Richard and Victor. I had the math with Sarah again. I was also in an art class with Rachel. Before class began Richard did the handing of the note to me.

_We're going to take a slight detour after school. _It said.

_Where? _I asked and did the handing of it back to Richard.

_It's a surprise. _He wrote back. I looked at him and he did the smirking. I did the rolling of my eyes. After school I got on Richard's bike.

"Will you please tell me where we are to be going." I asked him.

"That will ruin the fun." he said to me. He started up his bike and we headed toward the city. I watched the places and cars go by. He then did the parking in an apartment garage of parking.

"Richard we are not allowed here unless we own an apartment here." I told him. He just smiled and did the leading of me to an elevator. He after we got off Richard walked up to a person at the desk of front. The man handed him a key and Richard did the leading of me to a different set of the elevators.

"Have you guessed what we're doing here yet?" he asked me.

"No. Will you please do the telling of me now?" I asked. He did the shaking of his head no. Our elevator finally did the stopping. He lead me to an apartment door. He took the key and unlocked it. He opened the door and did the leading of me in.

"What we're doing here is I'm showing you that apartment I was talking about." he told me with a smile. It was beautiful. There was a way of hall and you could do the seeing of the room of living. On the left of the hall was the room of spare. I went down the hall more and saw the most glorious kitchen to the left of the room of living. It had a miniature wall with a counter on it. Next to the kitchen was a space big enough to do the fitting of the table. I was admiring the kitchen when Richard came up to me.

"Is this the place you used to live in?" I asked him. He nodded. He then led me to the right. Past the room of living was another hall with two rooms in it. The right one was the bedroom of master. The left was another spare. The room of master had the most wondrous bathroom.

"You still haven't seen the best part." Richard said. He lead me back to the room of living, and behind it was a giant balcony. I went on it and I could do the seeing of the whole city.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed. Richard smiled at me.

"I knew you would like it." he told me.

"Why did you show me this?" I asked.

"I thought maybe later if you're apartment hunting you might want this place." he told me.

"You are trying to sell this to me." I said trying to sound the angry. Richard looked the nervous.

"No I was just... you know." he said trying to find something to say. I giggled at him.

"I know what you mean. I am just having the fun." I told him. He did the sighing in relief. We eventually had to leave.

"I wish we could find someone to buy that place." Richard said as he was walking me up to my apartment.

"If I save up enough of the money and do the moving out, I will most certainly do the buying of it." I told him. We stopped at my door I was about to kiss him when Ryan did the opening of the door.

"Come on Kori say goodbye to Richard." Ryan said. I did the waving of goodbye then Ryan did the closing of the door.

"I'm glad you're home. How was school?" Galfore did the asking of me. I picked up Silkie as he walked by.

"It was glorious. I have made several new friends, and Richard showed me this most beautiful apartment." I told him.

"Is there anything wrong with your boyfriend?" Ryan asked. I giggled and did the shaking of my head no. I then went to my room to set my stuff down and do the playing with Silkie. When I went to sleep I had a dream about Richard and the apartment. Us being there together. When I did the waking up I had this most wonderful feeling. The only thing is, I do not know what this feeling is.

Author's Note Corner

What could that feeling be? Read and review. Don't worry next chapter will have lots of BBxRae fluff. All you have to ro is review to read about the fluff. Until next time.

JGirl88 3 :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Glad I Found You

Own Nothing/ Told in Rachel's POV (Jinx is mean at first, but later on she does become a true friend.)

I was sound asleep on the bottom bunk when Jennifer through a pillow at my head. I was sick of her.

"What's your deal Hex." I said to her. I was about to launch myself at her when Toni stopped me. I'm glad I had one decent roommate.

"Whoa not today. I want to enjoy Saturday like I know the both of you do." Toni said in her British accent. I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to change. I took a shower and got ready. When I was combing my hair I heard Jen laughing. I opened the door to see that she had my cell phone. I took it from her.

"Your dorky boyfriend texted you. I'm surprised you even have a boyfriend." she told me. I sat down on my bunk to read Gar's message.

_Wanna hang out 2day? _It asked.

_Sure _I replied

_Great:) b there 12_ he wrote back. I went down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Since I wasn't really close to anyone I either sat alone or with Toni. Today I sat alone. Toni headed toward the city to hangout today. I was almost finished with the school's awful french toast when a girl came up to me.

"Hey is that Midnight Gone By?" she asked. (Made up book) I nodded. The girl had dark faded auburn hair. She wore a dark red sweater and a black skirt.

"Yeah, but I'm reading it again." I told her.

"Did you here they're coming out with a sequel?" she asked me. I liked this girl's taste in books.

"I pre-ordered it. It comes out next Tuesday." I told her.

"Can I borrow it when you're done. I love that book so much. My names Lilith by the way." she told me. I nodded.

"Rachel and I'll text you when I'm done with it." I told her.

"Here I'll give you my digits." she said. She wrote them down and handed it to me. After breakfast I went back to my room to change. I decided on black skinny jeans, and a dark purple shirt with a black rose on it. Jen then came into our room.

"Grrrr... why can't he just take "no" for an answer." she said to herself. I was curious as to what she was talking about. I couldn't help but to ask her.

"Who won't take no?" I asked. She turned to me and started to rant.

"Stupid Wally. He always asks me out. How many times do I have to say "no" to him." she said. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What does he see in you?" I asked.

"Exactly! I am far from his type." she said. I left her to call and talk about this to her friend and not her enemy. I went down to the parking lot. Garfield pulled up in a yellow bug. My jaw dropped when I saw it.

"Hey Rae. I got you a little something." he said. I took my eyes away from the ridiculous car. (I have nothing against the car. I just thought it would be funny to see Gar drive, and Rae in something bright.)

"Whose car is that?" I asked.

"Oh... well it's my mom's. Dad wouldn't let me drive his." he said. I nodded. Gar then handed me a bookmark. It was blue with a raven on it.

"Wow I love it. Thank you." I said.

"Are you sure cause you don't seem like it." he said taking about my monotone of a voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." I told him.

"Ok, so hop in. I'm taking you somewhere." he told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait until we get there." he told me. I got into the car and put my seatbelt on. Garfield drove us into the city. He played the radio while driving. He put it on my favorite station. I know he was frightened by some of the songs on it. When one particular song came on I noticed he looked almost depressed.

"Hey is there something wrong?" I asked.

"This song just makes me want to crawl under a rock and die." he said. I smirked and turned it off. I didn't like the song either. He then went behind a building and parked. I stepped out.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I saw this place on my way to get you. I hope you like it." he said. He took my hand and lead me to the front. The sign said The Black Rose Café. We went inside and sat down at a table. A guy came up to us and handed us our menus.

"I hope they have something vegetarian." Gar said.

"It's as café. They usually have salads." I told him.

"Sweet, there's a vegan special!" he exclaimed. I found out Garfield could be both a vegan and a vegetarian. It deepened on the meal, or snack.

"What's it like being a vegetarian?" I asked him. He looked excited that I asked.

"It's pretty easy if you have never eaten meat. I chose to be one to save the world." he said.

"Save the world?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you save one animal every time you don't eat meat. But I don't care if you eat meat or not. I would be happier if Vic cut down on it." he said. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Wow you're the only one who can get me to smile." I told him. His face lit up. Our waiter came. And I ordered some herbal tea and a sandwich. Gar ordered a tofu salad, and a soda. After ordering Garfield looked sort of angry.

"Wish we didn't have that guy for our waiter." Garfield mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"That dude was giving you the eye. If he does it again I'll give him a different kind of eye." he said shaking his fist. It was actually cute to see Gar jealous. When our food came they started to have a poetry session.

"I'll have to bring my poetry here." I said.

"You write poetry?" Gar asked.

"In my free time." I told him. After we were done I asked Gar to take me to the post office. I grabbed my key and opened my box.

"So, who are the letters from?" he asked.

"My mom and my pen pals." I answered.

"Pen _pals_. As in more than one?" he asked. I nodded. I showed him a picture I carried in my wallet.

"That's Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. The stuffed bear Melvin is holding is named Bobby." I explained. Melvin was 8, Timmy was 5, and Teether was almost 2.

"Awwwww... they're so cute." he said.

"Really? Most people think it's weird that some of my closest friend aren't even teens yet." I said. Those three are a big part of my life. I was filled with joy that Garfield actually liked them.

"Can I meet them?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, you wanna go catch a movie?" I asked. Gar pulled me out of the post office and we were headed toward the theater. I let him choose the movie. He chose Killer Cows From Space IV.

"Wow, this is gonna be so cool. Oh... I got your favorite." he said handing me a diet soda and some chocolate covered almonds.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I remembered Richard bringing them to you at the first football game." he said.

"You remembered?" I asked.

"Well yeah, besides it's very vegatarian-y." he said. I sat through that stupid 2 hour long movie. I tried not to show how bored I was. Garfield then did the yawn and stretch move. It was easy to ignore the movie after that. After the movie we went to the park. It wasn't raining but it was still gray out.

"So what made you choose me? I mean Terra was more social." I asked him.

"That's easy. Cause your not afraid of what people think of you. You do what you like that people don't find normal. I thinks it's pretty cool." he told me. I kissed him on the cheek. We were then both blushing like crazy. Then my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rachel I need your assistance." Kori said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Well Richard did the showing to me of this most glorious apartment. That night I had a dream about him and I. I then woke up with this feeling. I do not know what this feeling is." she said. Gar grabbed the phone from me.

"Do you feel like you can do anything with him? And that it's so awesome when he smiles?" Gar asked Kori.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Does he make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? And you would do anything for him?" he asked.

"Yes, to the both." she answered.

"Well then Kori, congratulations you're in love." he said. I took the phone back.

"Kori wait awhile before you tell Richard." I told her.

"Why?" she asked. Grrrrr... stupid Richard not saying how he really feels.

"Because Richard doesn't handle that stuff real well. Besides you're too young." I told her, sounding like her mom.

"I know I must wait. But when may I do the telling of him?" she asked. Gar took the phone.

"When you're both ready to admit your true feelings." he said. I was actually surprised at Gar telling Kori on waiting to tell Richard how she feels. We said goodbye to Kori, and Gar drove me back to the school. He walked me up to my dorm.

"Thanks for everything. How did you know Kori was in love?" I asked.

"Ummm... well it was obvious." he finally said. I wondered if he was in love with me. I started to doubt that when all of a sudden he kissed me. The kiss was so soft and sweet. When we broke for air Jen came out of our room.

"Why are you even dating her?" Jen asked him. I rolled my eyes. I waved goodbye to Garfield. I then went into my room to write my pen pals. I realized that I wasn't writing a letter when I looked down and Garfield's name was written in my handwriting. Am I in love too?

Note Corner Time once again.

Is Rachel in Love? What is Kori going to do? Find out by just reading and reviewing. Are you reviewing? I don't think you are. The button won't hurt you. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The Trip of Fields

Own Nothing

It was the Monday and our whole biology class was told that we would be taking the trip of fields. Megan was hopping up and down in her seat. Garfield was also the cheering. Joey and Rose smiled. Richard smiled at me. Our biology teacher would be giving the partners to us. I was partnered with Rose. She came over to me when we had time in class to do the talking.

"This is so awesome! Joey finally gets to hang out with Kole." Rose said.

"Joey likes Kole more than a friend?" I asked. She did the nodding. Her face then changed to anger. Richard came over to us.

"Greyson." she stated.

"Wilson." he said to her.

"Friends please. No more of the fighting." I said to both of them. They still seemed the angry with each other. Richard was walking me up to my apartment after school.

"Why are you friends with her? Her father stole that money not me." he said very angrily.

"Because everyone deserves a chance. You both need to work this out. I know you do not like to do the admitting of it, but you and Rose are very much alike." I told him. I did the taking of his glasses of sun.

"Hey give those back." he said. He was finally smiling. I put them on myself.

"There, now you can not do the seeing of my eyes." I told him.

"Kori, I told you that your eyes are something to look at. Not mine." he said while trying to do the taking back of his glasses. I finally gave them back to him. I gave him the kiss on the cheek and went inside my apartment. The feeling of love returned. This time I felt it all night during my homework and when I went to bed.

"Kori get up you'll be late!" Ryan shouted. I woke up. The feeling had not passed. I still felt the love feeling. I got up and wore the jeans and purple shirt of sleeves long. I did the packing of my lunch and met Richard by the front.

"Morning, ready for the trip to the national park?" Richard did the asking of me. I nodded.

"I am most excited." I told him. He drove us to the school. We met our class by the bus in the parking lot. I started to do the talking with Rose and Megan.

"Hey Kori, aren't you excited? I'm soooo excited for this!" Megan did the exclaiming.

"Who is you partner Megan?" I asked.

"My partner is Lilith. Joey's got Kole. And you and Rose got each other." Megan informed us. We then did the boarding on to the bus. I was seated next to Rose. Richard and Garfield sat across from us. I was very excited. Rose tried to do the watching of her brother. We both knew he had the crush on Kole. After we arrived someone did the tapping on my shoulder. It was Leonid.

"I vish to introduce myself. My name is Leonid." he introduced in his accent of Russian.

"I am Kori. It is very nice to be meeting you as well." I said to him with a smile.

"I hear you are not from the America as well. Please inform me on vhere you are from." he said.

"I am from a small island called Tamaran." I told him. Richard then came up to us.

"Hey who's your friend?" Richard asked while holding me close to him.

"This is my new friend Leonid." I stated. Our teacher then gathered us up.

"Come on. We are first going to take a tour through the forest. I want you to record everything that our tour guide talks about. This will all be due next week when I give you the rest of the project." he informed us. While walking, Rose started to do the talking to me.

"I think Richard was jealous." she told me.

"Why would he need to be the jealous?" I did the asking of her.

"Your new friend is a tall muscular foreign dude. Richard might have some competition." she said.

"He has none of the competition. I do not wish to do the dating of anyone but him." I said to her while watching Richard talk to Garfield.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Rose asked.

"Because she's in love." Megan stated.

"Shhhhh... I do not wish to inform him... yet." I told them.

"Well when are you going to tell him?" Rose asked.

"I do not know yet." I told them. I needed to do the talking with Sarah. She would know when I should do the telling of Richard. Our hike was the uneventful until Gar slipped and fell in the mud. Richard and I had to take him to the room of baths so he could get the cleaned up. Rose would let us use her notes from the hike so that we would still get the full credit on our project.

"Dudes, this so embarrassing." Gar said.

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to look for bigfoot, you wouldn't have fallen." Richard said. I giggled at Garfield claiming he saw the bigfoot.

"Why is he called the big foot, if he is supposed to have the large feet?" I asked.

"Maybe he was bitten by a radioactive unicorn from space. After that bite one foot grew smaller than the other." Gar said. I could tell Richard did the rolling of his eyes. After Gar cleaned up our class had come back.

"You only missed 2 things." Rose said to me. We were busy looking at Rose's notes when the acorn hit my head.

"Great I think Gan and Tavis are having an acorn fight." Richard said. We finally did the boarding onto the bus. I used all my energy not to do the falling asleep. I did not realize how exhausted I truly was. I was glad that we got to go home as soon as we came back to the school. Richard gave me the ride home again.

"You look worn out." he said to me. He did the helping of me up the stairs.

"I am so glad I do not have any of the homework." I said to him. I went inside my home. Silkie did the greeting of me. I then went to my room to do the calling of Sarah.

"Yello, this is Sarah." she said.

"Sarah I need to do the speaking with you." I told her.

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

"I am sure that I am in love with Richard." I told her. I could hear her doing the cheering in the ground of back.

"EEEEEE... this is soooo awesome!" she exclaimed.

"When should I tell him?" I asked her.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Vic tells me that he's not really good with his feelings. I give it until after you're in college." she said to me. I could not wait that long. The feelings inside of me were about to do the bursting. Maybe I should talk to Galfore.

"Thank you Sarah. I shall see you the tomorrow." I told her. We did the hanging up. I then heard someone come in.

"Galfore I think I am in love with Richard, but I do not know when to do the telling of him." I stopped when I saw my brother. Oops.

"Your What?!" he asked.

"Ummm... I am in love with Richard's...um cooking." I barely said. Ryan did not do the buying of it.

"No, no, no, no. You are not in love. He is just not the one Kori. Can't you be one of those sisters without a boyfriend?" he asked. Galfore then did the coming in.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Kori is NOT in love." Ryan said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"With who?" Galfore did the asking. I took the deep breath.

"Richard." I said.

"That's wonderful my little bumgorf." Galfore said to me. I did the smiling.

"No it's not. She is way to young." Ryan said.

"He is right. Are you going to wait on telling him?" my knorfka asked me.

"Yes, but my feelings wish to be let out. I feel I will burst it out by the accident." I said to them.

"I know you can handle it." Galfore said to me. I smiled. That night I could not help but to do the dreaming of Richard.

Note Corner

Ryan is soooo upset right now. Next chapter has some BIG things that might change Kori's life forever. Just read and review to see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Big Opportunities

Own Nothing at all :(

It was the Friday and I was talking to my friends in the gym class. We were playing the volley ball.

"So are you going tonight?" Dona asked me.

"Going where?" I asked.

"Wally is competing in the big race today against our rival school." Dona did the explaining.

"You have to go. And besides, who will I get relationship advice from?" Cassie asked.

"What's wrong with my advice?" Dona asked Cassie.

"Well... Kori actually has a boyfriend... and you.. sorta don't." Cassie said. I could not help but to laugh. Just then the twins, Mario and Mitchell, came up to me with a rose.

"I think they want you to go." Dona said to me. I smiled at them.

"Then I most certainly will." the boys smiled at me. On my way to the English I told Sarah about the race and she would tell Victor.

"What took you so long?" Richard asked me.

"We are going to the big race tonight." I told him.

"Oh yeah, I had to go anyway, or Wally would hunt me down." he said. I giggled at him. At lunch I told Rose, Megan, and Joey about the race.

"Ooooooo... we have to go. This is going to be so cool!" Megan exclaimed.

"Joey, why do you not invite Kole to come too?" I asked. He nodded and then went over to Kole and her friends. He came back with the big smile.

"Eeeee... she's coming!" Megan did the shouting. At the biology I was talking to Leonid about the race.

"You should come too. This will be most exciting." I said.

"I think I can come tonight. I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend." he said.

"No, I do not mind. I wish for everyone to be coming." I said to him. He did the smiling at me. Richard was taking me home so I could do the dropping of my stuff off. When I went in, Ryan was sitting at our table with some girl.

"Hey Kori, this is Samantha." he said introducing me to her. I smiled at her.

"Just call me Sam, and it's nice to meet you Kori." she said. I did the shaking of her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you as well." I said. Before I went down Galfore gave me some of the money so that I may celebrate after the race. I came down and Richard was doing the waiting for me.

"So, I heard you talking to Leonid." he said. I could not help but to do the laughing.

"Yes, he is also coming tonight." I said.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are most adorable when you are the jealous." I said to him. He started to do the blushing.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't trust that guy." he said. I giggled.

"Do the trusting of me when I say there is nothing to be jealous of." I said. He then took us back to the school. We did the meeting up with most of our friends.

"Kori you made it." Cassie said to me. Rachel did the waving at me. I did the waving back.

"I'm pretty sure all of the school is here right now." Sarah said to me. I sat by Richard and Rose. Cassie sat below so that I may still do the talking to her. Then a boy with the hair of red came up to us.

"Hey Richard what's up?" he asked.

"Not much Roy." Richard said. Leonid then came up and sat on the other side of Cassie.

"Kori I vish to introduce you to Ryuko. He is also a foreign exchange student." he said.

"It is very nice to be meeting you." I said to Ryuko.

"Oh Kori there he is." Cassie said pointing out a boy that had the dark hair, and very strong.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"That's Conner Kent. He is soooo dreamy." she said. I saw Rachel doing the rolling of her eyes.

"Go invite him to do the sitting with us." I said. She went down and they both came up. I did the smiling at them.

"Way to go Miss Relationship." Rose said to me. I did the smiling at her. The race was about to begin. We all watched Wally get the prepared. We then saw him at the starting line waiting for his opponent. I saw Rachel talking to the girl and her friend who had done the stepping on my foot. Gar was doing the nodding of his head to whatever Rachel was saying to them.

"Hey, what is the other side doing?" Megan asked while doing the looking through her binoculars. Rose looked through them and did the gasping.

"They're gonna try to cheat!" she did the exclaiming. Richard called for Gar, and Rachel to come over.

"Roy, go let the ref know. Rachel, Gar, and Vic go see if you can warn Wally." Richard said.

"The twins could probably catch up to him." said Isaiah. The twins ran up to go warn Wally. Jennifer and Jade went down to try to help Roy. Rose went to find her father. Wally stopped when he saw the twins.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mr. Wilson shouted.

"North City was going to spill marbles on the track." Rose said. The North City coach came over to Mr. Wilson.

"I'm sorry about the race. My boys are going to deeply regret it." he said. Jen did the running up to Wally and hugging him.

"It's about time those two got together." Rachel said.

"Why don't we get pizza?" Garfield randomly asked. We all nodded and we did the heading toward the parking lot.

"I know a place with the best pizza." Richard said. Gar and Victor followed us to the place of pizza. When we got there choosing the topping of pizza looked like a war between Garfield and Victor.

"Dude we are not getting any meat." Garfield said.

"Why not? Besides, I'm not eating that nasty tofu stuff." Victor said. Rachel and Sarah were doing the rolling of their eyes.

"Why don't we get our own personal mini pizzas?" Richard said.

"Yes, anything to stop this pointless argument." Rachel said.

"Fine." Gar and Victor both said. After we had put in our orders Sarah started to do the speaking.

"You guys won't believe this. I'm getting a job helping kids that have lost limbs. It's a really good experience since I want to open my own daycare for disabled children." she said.

"Oh Sarah that is most wonderful!" I exclaimed while hugging her.

"And I'm getting a job as mechanic." Victor said. I smiled.

"This is glorious!" I exclaimed.

"We're not the only ones with big news. Did you see the paper this morning?" Rachel asked. I did the shaking of my head no.

"Why don't you tell her Richard?" Gar asked. Richard did the rubbing of the back of his neck.

"After I take some business courses in college Bruce is going to hand me the keys to the Wayne Company in Jump City." he said. I did the hugging of him as well.

"And I'm moving to Africa!" Garfield exclaimed. Rachel did the spitting out of her soda.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"I'm just kidding. My parents are going there after I'm out of highschool." he said. Rachel did the slapping of him in the back of the head.

"Don't ever play around like that. Got it?" she said. He nodded. I smiled at them. Then we heard someone.

"Hey Richard." Barbra said. This caused me to do the spitting out of my drink. I was almost the choking.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"My dad and I are staying here for awhile." she said. I felt like doing the running away.

"I just came by to say hello to _Richard_." Barbra said.

"Oh... well then it's nice to see you." said Richard, awkwardly. After pizza Richard took me home.

"You know... your kind of cute when your jealous." he said trying to do the lightening of the mood.

"Why must she be here?" I asked.

"She'll probably won't be here that long." he said.

"But you have the history with her. It is most likely that by spending more of the time with her you might..." I started to do the saying. Richard took my hands.

"That is never going to happen. And don't you think I'm uncomfortable with you and that Russian guy?" he said.

'But it is different." I said.

"How is it different?" he asked. Was it the right time to tell him how I truly felt?

"Because I... " I was about to say it when Ryan opened our door. I have to remind myself to thank Ryan later on for doing that.

"Come on inside. Goodnight Richard." he said. I kissed him the goodnight on the cheek and went inside.

"Silkie missed you." Ryan said while handing Silkie to me. I did the rolling of my eyes.

"I missed you as well my little bumgorf." I said.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. Galfore looked up from today's paper of news.

"Barbra is here, and I fear she may be staying awhile." I said.

"Don't worry about it. If you love him everything will be alright." Galfore said. I nodded. I then went to my room with Silkie. My phone did the going off.

"Hello?" I did the asking.

"Hey don't worry about Barb." Rachel said.

"Oh but I am." I said.

"Kori don't worry about it, you're in love." I heard Sarah.

"It's a two-way call." Rachel explained to me.

"Do you think Richard would notice if we were to accidently push her off a cliff?" Sarah asked.

"How do you accidently push someone off a cliff?" Rachel asked.

"I do not wish to harm her. I merely wish her to leave and never do the coming back." I said.

"It'll be ok Kori." Sarah said. I said my goodbye and did the hanging up. I then got ready for bed. I took my picture of my parents out and looked at it.

"Please help me. I do not know what to do." I said to it. I then put it up. I got under my covers and Silkie curled up next to me. I then fell asleep.

Note Corner Time :D

Next chapter is going to be a little mysterious and funny. The girls take Rachel shopping for... dare I say... a dress. Read and review. Love all my reader and reviewers. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Where Are You?

Own nothing

It was Saturday morning and I was trying to get ready. Sarah and I had to get Rachel to the mall of shopping so that we may buy our dresses for Mr. Wayne's Christmas Ball. I was doing the eating of my cereal when Ryan did the handing of me a letter.

"It's not Timmy(Timoko). It doesn't even have a return address." he said to me. I looked at my letter. It was very strange. I went to my room and proceeded to do the opening of it.

_Dear Kori,_

_Hello this is Komma. I'm coming to Jump City. I need your help. Please don't tell anyone. Meet me at the train station at 8:00 p.m. tonight. Remember not to tell anyone. I don't want to hurt more people than I have to._

_With love,_

_Komma_

This was very strange. Why would Komma want my help? I knew I had to go. If she truly needed me then I would be there. I am still not sure if I should do the telling of anyone. I will have to worry about that after I go the shopping. I finished getting the ready and met Sarah by her car.

"Ok, so I have the perfect way to get Rachel to come with us." she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We tell her that we want to go to that café she likes." she said.

"But I do not wish for us to do the lying to her." I said.

"It's the only way Kori." she said. I nodded. Rachel came into Sarah's car when we reached the school. It was raining outside.

"So where are we going?" she asked. I looked out my window.

"We're going to that café Gar said you loved." Sarah said. As we started to leave, Sarah did the locking of our doors. We did the passing of Rachel's café.

"Uh... you just passed it." Rachel said. Sarah proceeded with the driving. I could not take it any longer.

"We are going to the mall to buy you a dress for Mr. Wayne's ball that Richard invited us to!' I exclaimed. I put my hands over my mouth when that came out.

"You're what?!" she asked. Sarah did the sighing.

"How else were we going to get you here?" Sarah asked. Rachel was quiet on our way to the mall. When we arrived, Sarah and I had to pull Rachel out of the car.

"If it makes you feel better we'll eat before we shop." Sarah said to Rachel.

"Ugh... I'm being held against my will and being forced to eat artery clogging food." Rachel said. I could not help but to laugh.

"We could all split the fries of chili." I said. They agreed. Sarah went to get the food while Rachel and I waited.

"So how are you and Garfield?" I asked.

"Besides him proclaiming his plan to move to Africa last night, we're fine." she said.

"That is wonderful. You are most lucky to have each other." I said.

"What about you and Richard?" Rachel did the asking of me.

"Well, Barbra is here and they have the history and..." I tried to finish before Rachel did the cutting of me off.

"Barbra is just a spoiled brat that could never come between you and Richard." Rachel said. I did the hugging of her.

"I... can't... breathe." Rachel said. I let her go. Sarah, Rachel, and I went through many stores. We finally did the finding of a store filled with the dresses. I looked all around until I found a dress that I thought would be perfect for Rachel.

"This is the dress for you." I said to her. She looked at it with a terrified look on her face.

"NO WAY! I do not wear anything frilly and pink." she stated. I frowned and continued to do the looking for another dress. Sarah brought a dress up to me.

"Try this on." she said. I nodded and went into the room of changing. I came out and Sarah did the gushing over me.

"This is just perfect for you Kori!" she exclaimed. The dress was the green of lime that went down just past my knees. It had the straps of spaghetti.

"Do you really think so?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror.

"Trust us, it was made for you." Rachel said. I smiled and hurried out of the dress so that I may do the paying for it. Sarah made Rachel buy a sparkly black dress that was like mine. Sarah bought herself a dress of red and orange that went to her ankles. She bought matching gloves that went up to her elbow to go with it. Sarah was taking us all home.

"I can't believe I had to spend 5 hours shopping for a dress." Rachel said. I giggled at her. Sarah did the dropping of me off at my apartment. It was 6:30 when I came home. I tried to make myself the cheese of grilled. It did not go very well. Ryan had to grab an extinguisher of fires.

"Kori, don't ever cook again." he said. Ryan made us both the cheese of grilled. I was watching the T. and V. when I noticed the clock. It said 7:45. I went to my room to do the grabbing of my purse when Silkie beat me to it. He stood over it not letting me retrieve it.

"Silkie please let me have my purse." I said to him. He did not move. I picked him up and did the grabbing of it. I went out without Ryan doing the noticing. I walked to the station of trains. I did not know where she would be.

"Excuse me miss, but may I help you?" an older gentlemen did the asking.

"No thank you please, I am just trying to do the finding of my sister." I told him. He nodded and did the walking off. I sat down on a bench and watched the people pass me.

Ryan's POV :o

Grrr where was she. How could Kori have just left? I went to her room hoping something would tell me where she was. I then noticed a letter on her dresser. It was from Komma.

"KORI WENT TO THE TRAIN STATION LOOKING FOR OUR EVIL SISTER!" I exclaimed. I picked up her phone and dialed the first number.

"Hello?" Richard asked. Great, I just had to call him.

"Richard it's me, Ryan." I forced myself to say. Why, Why, Why him?

"Hey what's up?" he asked kinda confused.

"I need your help." I said.

"With what?" he asked.

"Kori went to the train station looking for Komma. Now I'm afraid something bad has happened to her. She's been gone for like an hour." I said to him.

"SHE WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"I need you to pick me up so _we _can go get her." I said, hating that I had to use we.

"Sure, I'll be there as fast as I can." he said. I hung up. Silkie was sitting by the front door. Oh please get here soon Richard.

Back to Kori's POV

I had fallen asleep on the bench where I sat. When I woke up the station was empty and dark. Was she not coming? I wished to wait here longer for her. Then, I saw someone doing the staring at me.

"Karras?" I wondered aloud. But he was in prison was he not? This man looked a lot taller than Karras. Who was it? I then heard someone calling my name.

"Kori! Kori!" I heard. The man started to do the chasing of me. I ran as fast as I could go. I then ran into something.

"What the...?" Richard said. I had run into Ryan and Richard.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Ryan did the shouting at me.

"Calm down Ry, she's safe." Richard said while hugging me.

"She went to go look for our crazy, evil sister!" Ryan shouted.

"I thought she needed my help." I said. Richard was holding me. I felt like crying for being so naive.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Richard said. The tears were coming down.

"Kori I didn't mean to yell. I was just kind of worried for you." Ryan said. I nodded.

"Come on. I'll take you both home." Richard said. Richard had driven a car here. I sat in the back with Ryan. I did not wish to worry them more with the man I saw. When we arrived home Ryan went ahead of Richard and I.

"I think he finally likes me." Richard said. I did not say anything. Richard held me close and we both walked up to my apartment.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to scare anyone." I said.

"You were trying to help your sister. What you did is probably the kindest thing anyone would have done. You went to help your sister when she just left." he said. He kissed the top of my head. I did the smiling at him.

"I am very excited to see you dance at the Christmas Ball." I said. He did the chuckling.

"I'm not much of a dancer. I'll only dance on special occasions, or if Bruce bribes me." he said. I giggled.

"I like dancing." I said. He smiled.

"Most of the time I dance for the bribe." he said. I smiled and did the rolling of my eyes in a playful manner.

"You will be dancing at the Ball since it is Christmas?" I asked. He did the shaking of his head no.

"I'll be dancing because I'm with you." he said. I kissed him. What he said was so sweet. No one had ever said anything like that to me. It must be one of the reasons I love him. We finally did the breaking apart. He looked into my eyes.

"Richard I..." I was about to say how I felt before I was the cut off.

"Come on, I let you kiss your boyfriend. Now come inside." Ryan said. I kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye. Silkie hopped into my arms when I came in. He started to do the purring.

"I am most sorry again Ryan." I said to him.

"It's ok. Galfore will be home soon from the immigration agency." he said.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, he's just doing some last minute stuff." I nodded. When Galfore came home we all watched a movie together. After the movie I went to bed. Silkie did the cuddling up next to me.

"I should have known to stay here when you did not want me to leave." I said to Silkie. He licked my cheek then fell asleep. I fell asleep wondering if I should tell Galfore about the man I saw.

JGirl88's Note Corner

Yeah animal power. I personally am a BIG animal lover. Anyway, the man was not Karras it was someone new. He won't be like Karras. He will be much worse. :O So review, review, and review.

P.S. Lots of fluff between the 3 main couples 3


	9. Chapter 9

The Christmas Party

Own nothing/ school has me backed up, sorry

I woke up on the day of the Christmas party. I was so excited. Rachel and Sarah are coming the over so we may all prepare for the party tonight. I was trying to hurry through my lunch when Silkie did the hoping into my lap.

"Hello my little bumgorf." I said to him. He ignored me and started to do the eating of the cheese on the my cheese of grilled. I put him down onto the floor. Ryan was looking the suspicious.

"Didn't know cats liked cheese." he said in the way of sheep.

"Ryan what did you do to Silkie?" I asked.

"Ummm... well I put a piece of cheese on the floor to tease him, but he sorta ate it." he said. I did the rolling of my eyes. How could he? I did the throwing away of the rest of my grilled of cheese. I went into my room of baths and did the brushing of my teeth and the taking of my shower. When I got out. My phone of cell was ringing.

"Hello?" I did the asking.

"Hey are you sure Rachel is going to the party tonight?" Gar asked. I giggled at him.

"Yes she is. She is coming over to my home to get the ready." I said to him. I heard him do the sighing of relieve.

"Great, now I know I definitely have a date tonight." he said.

"Yes, you most certainly do." I said to him.

"Ahhhh!.... I have to get ready! Thanks again Kori." he told me. I did the hanging up and Sarah and Rachel arrived. Galfore did the answering of the door.

"My friends you have made it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we did. Can you believe they're picking us up in a limo?" Sarah asked.

"Try to make it worse on me Sarah." Rachel said. Sarah and I laughed. We then went to my room to do the changing.

"Kori I'm so jealous of your room. You have a balcony." Sarah said.

"I do love my room very much." I said. Sarah and I started to do our make of up when we noticed Rachel wasn't.

"Rachel put on make up or I will." Sarah did the threatening.

"Ugh... why do you know all of my weak points?" Rachel asked. Rachel did the sighing then started to do the applying of her make of up.

"Ok girls here is our mission: I want to see the guys' eyes pop and their mouths wide open." Sarah said. I giggled and Rachel did the rolling of her eyes. We were ready just when the boys did the knocking upon my door. I heard Galfore let them in.

"_They are here!" _I did the exclaiming in a whisper.

"Ok girls, show time." Sarah said. She exited first. Then I and Rachel. When the boys saw us their eyes did the popping, and there mouths did the dropping. Victor and Richard were wearing the black tuxes. Victor chose to wear the blue of lightness tie of bows. Richard wore a long red tie. Garfield was wear a purple tux and a green tie. They all looked so nice.

"Now don't stay out too late." Ryan said. I did the rolling of my eyes.

"I will be home at 11 like I said." I said to him. We each took our guy's arm and did the heading toward the limo.

"You guys have been quiet." Rachel said.

"Cause... you know... we're going to be drinking punch." Garfield said the nervously. We did the reaching of our limo and it was the stretch limo of white.

"Yeah that won't attract any attention." Rachel said the sarcastically. We went into the limo and did the heading toward the party. Then something did the occurring to me, Should I tell Richard I was in the love with him?

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head to do the clearing of my thoughts.

"Nothing, I am just very much excited." I said to him.

"Yeah I can't wait to get my groove on." Garfield said.

"You do know this is a fancy party?" Victor asked.

"WHAT! You mean I can't get jiggy wit it?" he asked. Everyone did the groaning but me, I laughed at him.

"Please never say 'jiggy wit it' again." Rachel did the begging. We finally did the arriving. We stepped out and into the big building. The other went ahead of us while Richard and I did the greeting of Bruce.

"It is very nice to be seeing you again Mr. Wayne." I said to him while doing the curtsying.

"It's very nice to see you too Miss. Ander." he said while bowing. Alfred then came the up to us.

"May I escort you in?" Alfred asked. I did the nodding. Alfred lead me and Richard inside. There were so many people. I felt the out of place. Richard did the squeezing of hand lead me in.

Rachel/Gar/Vic/ Sarah's POV

The four teens had left their friends to talk to their host of the night. They looked around at all the people. Some looked to be middle aged, others looked like they were in their early 20's. But they all had one thing in common... they were all filthy rich.

"Anybody want something to eat?" Victor asked.

'As long as it's vegetarian." Garfield said.

"Uh no, you two are not having this argument again." Rachel said. They headed toward the snack table and grabbed little things.

"So what's the whole point of this party anyway?" Garfield asked kind of loud.

"It's to celebrate the holidays and get more investors." Richard answered them.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Vic asked. Richard just shrugged and smiled.

"Come on Rae lets go dance." Gar said while dragging Rachel. It was a slow song playing where everyone was dancing.

"You know I don't do stuff like this." she told him in a hiss.

"Yeah I was kind of wondering if you could teach me how to dance?" he asked her ver shyly.

"Um sure. We'll go simple. Put your hands on my waist and I'll put my arms around your neck." Rachel said while blushing like crazy.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Now we sway back and forth." she said. They started to sway to the slow music. He smiled a sincere smile at her.

"Awww... look how cute they are together." Sarah said while observing Garfield and Rachel.

"They are quite adorable." Kori said.

"Come on lets go dance." Victor said to Sarah while gently taking her hand. He led her to the dance floor.

"Now don't make this a contest." Sarah said referring to Victor and Garfield's almost constant bickering.

"No, tonight is about you and me." he said to her. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Kori's POV

I watched my friends dance wondering if I would ever tell Richard how I truly felt about him. I did the sighing. Just then someone did the tapping of my shoulder.

"Rose what are you doing here?" I asked my friend.

"My dad is always invited to this party." she said to me.

"Is your dad an investor?" I did the asking.

"No, he lets me and Joey come so we can have a little fun. Our butler, Wintergreen, usually picks us up and drops us off." she said to me.

"Miss. Wilson it's nice to see you again." Mr. Gordon said. I knew if Commissioner Gordon was here then Barbra must be here as well.

"Hello, have you met my new friend Kori?" she asked.

"No I have not. I heard you had some trouble in Gotham." he said to me.

"Yes she did but it's all taken care of." Richard said as he did the coming up behind me.

"Richard it's a surprise to see you here in Jump." Mr. Gordon said.

"I had my reasons to come back. Now excuse me but I wish to dance with my girlfriend." Richard said while doing the leading me to the floor of dance.

"Why did you not tell me Rose would be here?" I asked him while we started to move to the music.

"Ummm... would you believe it if I said I forgot?" he asked me. My face must have done the telling that I was not pleased.

"I wish to share things with each other. Like who is going to be here, and how we feel." I did the slipping on the last part. He then led me to the doors of out and into and garden connected to the building. He did the sighing.

"I have your Christmas present if you want it." he said. I did the nodding, hoping he was not angry or the nervous. He did the handing of me an envelope sealed to go to Japan where my little pen of pal lived.

"I do not understand." I said to him. He smiled.

"They're tickets to and from Japan so your friend can visit." he said. I was so overflowing with the joy that I did the jumping into his arms. He almost fell the backwards.

"This is the best gift I have ever received." I told him. I kissed him. We kissed passionately until we had to do the breaking apart. I looked up at him wishing I could see his eyes. I took his glasses of sun off and looked into his eyes.

"Richard I lo..." I was about to tell him when Barbra came out.

"Oh there you are. Bruce is going to make a toast, and I think he wants to talk to you." Barbra said to Richard. I let go of him and went past Barbra. I did the sighing wondering if I will ever get to tell Richard how I feel.

Rachel's POV

Garfield was doing well. He hadn't stepped on my foot at all.

"So when do I get to give you your Christmas present." he asked.

"When we're all at Sarah's house tomorrow when we all exchange gifts." I said telling him the umpteenth time.

"I'm just excited to give you yours." he said.

"I can tell you are." I said to him. He smiled and spun me around. I couldn't stop my blushing.

"Please don't make a big scene." I pleaded. He just smiled again.

"Rae what's your favorite month?" he asked.

"October, because of all the leaves and the smell of pumpkins." I answered honestly. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them and looked at me with his jade green eyes. I felt myself melt with him staring at me like that. I hadn't realized how close our faces were until we were kissing. It was sweet and soft. We broke apart and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel like I'm not worthless or creepy." I said to him. We then hugged each other.

Author's Note Corner.

This is probably the longest chapter. I couldn't help it though. :3 Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And yes Timoko is coming to America 3

P.S. My cat one time started to eat my macaroni and cheese when I wasn't eating it. She hopped up in my chair and started to eat it. True Story


	10. Chapter 10

Gift Exchange...Oops

Own nothing :(

Rachel and I had done the sleeping over at Sarah's house. We decided to spend the night since we would be there all day for our own party of Christmas. I was wrapping up Gar's present on Sarah's couch when Rachel came over to me.

"Ever since last night and this morning you act all sad." she said to me.

"I am not the sad, I am most wonderful." I did the lying.

"We can tell when you're lying." Sarah said while sitting the next to me.

"I have tried several times to tell Richard that I love him, but last night we were the interrupted before I could tell him. So maybe I am not meant to tell him." I said to them. I felt the very sad that I almost wanted to do the crying.

"Or maybe it's not the right time to tell him. Maybe you just have to wait and see." Rachel said to me. I did the sighing not wanting to do the excepting of her answer to me. I did the frowning and finished wrapping Garfield's present.

"Ok, now you two have to help me cook the pigs in a blanket." Sarah told us.

"Why are we wrapping pigs into blankets?" I asked.

"No, they're mini hot dogs wrapped in dough." Sarah said to me.

"Are they like the hot of dogs?" I asked. They both nodded. Rachel was melting the cheese for the nachos, and I was helping Sarah wrap the mini hot of dogs into their blankets of dough.

"I'm so excited to open presents!" Sarah did the exclaiming while mixing the batter of the brownies.

"Richard has already presented me with my gift." I told them happily.

"What?!" Sarah asked.

"He gave me my..." I could not finish when Sarah started to do the ranting.

"I specifically told him we're not giving gifts until today! He is going to get it! Of all the no good lying..." Sarah started to say before Rachel did the cutting of her off.

"He said he got you a special present for you if you would let him off the hook." Rachel said to her.

"Fine." she said. I giggled. Then the bell of doors did the ringing. Sarah left to go answer it.

"Really hope Richard can pull away from Sarah's wrath." Rachel said. I smiled and did the laughing. The boys came the in and were watching Rachel and I.

"Richard you are in so much trouble." Sarah said to him. He handed her a small package with a ribbon.

"Merry Christmas?" he said not being so sure of himself. Sarah opened it and in the side was a most adorable clip of flowers.

"If you think this is going to work..." Sarah started to say before Richard did the handing of her a shake.

"It's vanilla swirl. Gar says it's your favorite." Richard said.

"Fine, your off the hook, but if you do something like this again you are dead." she said to him. I could not help but to laugh. He did the hugging of me.

"Please tell me we can eat now." Garfield did the begging. Oops. I was suppose to be watching over the blankets with pigs in them. I ran to the oven. They all looked like little coals of black.

"My brother is the right. I can not cook." I said.

"It's all right I can find a pizza place that's open." Richard said to me. While Richard was doing the ordering. Garfield was doing the complaining to Sarah about having the meat for lunch. Victor tried to do the defending of her by saying meat is the goodness for you. I giggled at them in their quarrel. Richard took my arm and took me toward the room of dining away from everyone else.

"Is there something the matter?" I asked him.

"I didn't get to see you after Barbra told me that Bruce was looking for me last night." he said. I did not know what to say to him.

"Well... I needed to find Sarah, and tell her that I needed to do the grabbing of my stuff for the party of slumber." I said. It was true, but the real reason was because I was the hurt by Barbra doing the ruining of our moment.

"You seemed upset. And you were interrupted." he said. I wished he did not remember that.

"It is the o and k now." I said trying to smile for him. Then the bell of doors did the ringing once again. Victor did the paying for the pizzas.

"Come on guys we're going to eat now." Gar said while leading Richard and I to the room of living. We all did the enjoying of the pizza.

"The pizza was most delicious." I said after all the slices of the pizza were gone.

"Can we open presents now?" Garfield did the whining.

"After I grab the snacks." Sarah said to him. I went to help her, trying to avoid Richard's gaze of him wondering what I was going to say to him. I grabbed the plate of brownies and the nachos, and Sarah grabbed the candies and chips.

"Who is going to open presents first?" Garfield did the asking.

"How about you pass out your presents first." Victor said to him. Garfield did the hopping up and gave the presents of badly wrapped to us. Victor got a top of laps case, and Richard got a wallet with a bee on it. Sarah received a holder of earing in the shape of a poodle, and I got a diary. Rachel received a book of her favorite poetry with her name on the front of the book. She did the hugging of Garfield when she was finished.

"Wow, man you went all out!' Victor did the exclaiming.

"Yeah you really did." Richard said in the manner of sarcasm. I did the giggling. I also received a book of cooking, holder of the pennies, one of my favorite books, and a pair of the glasses of sun with little hearts on the sides.

"I love all of my presents, friends." I told them while hugging all of them. Richard did the taking of me home.

"So what were you going to say earlier before the pizza came?" Richard did the asking. I did the gulping.

"Um... it was the nothing." I said trying to get to my apartment faster. He grabbed my arm to do the slowing of me down.

"I don't like not knowing, and I can tell you've been trying to tell me for awhile." he said. Oh, why could this not be the moment Ryan would open my door and do the interrupting of us? Luckily someone else did. I heard a familiar barking noise coming up the stairs.

"Good, Kori grab these bags." my grandmother said while setting all of her bags down. Richard did the sighing and helped me with my grandmother's bags.

"I hope you have the wonderful Christmas." I told Richard. He did the smiling and nodding. I shut the door and went to go help my grandmother do the unpacking. Our home was the wreck after just the couple of seconds of my grandmother being here. Killer was doing the chasing of Silkie.

"The place looks awful." Ryan said. I did the rolling of my eyes. After cleaning up, I went to bed with Silkie doing the staying in my room. He stared at the door making sure Killer could not get past my door that was closed. I laughed at him.

"Come on Silkie it is time for bed." I told him. I did the picking of him up. He felt the heavier than usual. Then we both went to sleep. We both woke up to the glorious Christmas morning. I went into the room of living with Silkie in my arms.

"Here Kori, you can open the first one." my brother said to me. I opened my package and it was the pod of I.

"Thank you." I said joyfully. Ryan received a new game of video, and Galfore got the mitts of the oven. I gave my grandmother a toaster. She did not seem at all grateful. I suppose it was because she missed Koma not being here with the rest of us. A few of the weeks later it was the Year of the New Eve.

I decided to watch our city's party from my balcony. The rest of my family had gone down to the streets. I did breathing in of the fresh cool air. A chill then did the running up my spine when I looked at my school. I received a feeling of badness when I saw it. I tried to do the ignoring of it, but it would not leave me.

Author's Note Corner

I'm soooooo backed up with school work. I'll try to post chapters every Saturday. :) Read and review. Please tell me what you think.

: - that's an owl face. tehe lol


	11. Chapter 11

The Rekmas Are Coming, The Rekmas Aren't Here

Rekmas- the drifting; the point at which close friends begin to drift apart, and their friendship begins to die

Own Nothing/I'll explain the Title in the Note Corner

It was a wonderful warm week of end. The spring was just starting. I had tried to do the reaching of my friends, but they were all the busy. I did the sighing while I petted Silkie on my little balcony. I put Silkie down and headed for my bed. When I went to school that morning Dona was very happy to do the seeing of me.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" she asked.

"The ceiling?" I answered unsure. She did the giggling.

"No I mean what's going on with you lately?" she asked me. I did the nodding in understanding.

"I tried to do the hanging out with some of my friends, but they all seem so busy." I said to her.

"That's sad. Why don't you come with us to the movies on Friday? Then on Saturday we're going dancing. Will you come?" Garth did the asking of me.

"Yeah that's a great idea. Me, Conner, Wally, Garth, Dona, Terry, and Jen are going so why not you?" Cassie did the asking of me.

"That sounds most delightful!" I did the exclaiming. I gave them all a hug. I was the happy all the way 'till lunch.

"Well don't you look all bubbly." Rose said to me as she did the sitting down next to me.

"I am most happy. I am going to the movies and dancing this week of end." I told them.

"_With who?"_ Joey said in the language of sign. Rose had been teaching me so that I may communicate with Joey better.

"Dona, Cassie, Conner, Terry, Wally, Jen, and Gath." I said to them.

"That is soooooo cool. I wish we did stuff like that." Megan said.

"I will ask Dona if all of you could do the joining of us." I told them.

"Really, you mean it?" Rose asked me. I nodded.

"Oh thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU KORI!" Megan exclaimed while hugging me. I smiled at them. I finally got to see Sarah when we were walking to math.

"Kori I'm so sorry I didn't call you back. I was busy with an interview." Sarah said to me.

"It is all right I am the o and k now." I told her.

"I got the job." She said in the manner of casual.

"You got the job helping the disabled children?" I asked excitedly for her.

"Yep." she said with the smile.

"EEEEEEE! I AM FILLED WITH THE MOST JOY!" I did the exclaiming while hugging her. After school Richard was doing the waiting for me by his bike.

"Sarah has gotten her job she wanted." I told him.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, but I could tell there was something the wrong.

"What is the matter Richard?" I asked him.

"It's nothing. Come on, I have to get you home." he said to me while putting on his helmet. I got on and wrapped my arms around him. He did the walking me up to my apartment.

"Richard, you are quiet. Please tell me what is wrong." I pleaded to him. He did the sighing and removed his glasses of sun and looked at me.

"Barbra and her dad are going to spend two weeks with Bruce and me." he said to me. I looked down.

"When?" I asked.

"Spring break, and the week before."he answered. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. He looked at me with his sad eyes. I hugged him and went inside my apartment.

"Letter for my little bumgorf." said Galfore. I read my letter.

_Dear Kori._

_My grandma said I can come to America to visit you. I'll be there around your spring break or earlier. I'm so excited to meet Silkie! I miss you so much. I'm going to bring my artwork for you to see. I might even paint while I'm visiting. You always give me inspiration._

_Love forever,_

_Timoko_

I did the smiling at her letter. It felt like I was her mother at some points. A tear did the rolling down my cheek.

"Will you tell me what's wrong my little bumgorf?" Galfore asked me while he did the scooping me up into his lap, like when I was small.

"Barbra and Richard are becoming closer with one another, and all my friends are most busy theses days. I am happy Sarah and Victor have the jobs they want but I miss doing the hanging out with them." I told my knorfka. Ryan came home and saw me.

"What's wrong?" he did the asking of both of us.

"I feel the rekmas are coming." I said to them.

"Just give it some time my little bumgorf. Your schedules are just a little busy that's all." Galfore said to me with his smile that made me feel warmth. The next day I was talking to Dona during our class of gym.

"Is it ok if a few more friends join us this week of end?" I did the asking her.

"Sure. The more the merrier." she said the happily. Cassie came running up to us.

"Substitute! Which mean we don't have gym today." Cassie told us. We did the smiling at her.

"Too bad, I guess Cassie just couldn't handle the mile." Wally said teasingly to Cassie.

"I so could handle it." Cassie said back to him. Dona and I were laughing at our friends' quarrel. I ran to my lunch to tell Megan, Rose, and Joey the news.

"You all are going to be hanging out with us this week of end!" I did th exclaiming of joy.

"Woo Hoo! Part-eh this weekend! I am stoked!" Megan did the shouting. I did the smiling at her. I went to my class of biology with Leonid talking to me.

"You seem a lot different lately." he said to me.

"I am do the hanging out with my friends this week of end." I told him.

"That is wonderful. Ve should hang out sometime too." Leonid said. Before I could do the replying, Richard was right by my side.

"Wow, that sounds great." Richard said to him. Leonid sighed and walked off.

"Why did you do that? He is just trying to be my friend." I asked Richard angrily.

"He doesn't just want to be your friend. He wants to be your boyfriend." Richard said.

"Why should you worry? At least you will have Barbra." I told him. I was tired of not telling him how I felt when he was with her.

"I told you, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and her." he said. After I got home that night I was so the frustrated. I gave up on doing my homework.

"I thought love was suppose to be easy." I said to Silkie. He did the curling up in my lap and licked me. I did the sighing and put my stuff away.

Author's Note Corner

The title means that Kori's friendship with Sarah, Richard, Gar, Vic, and Rachel seems to be fading away. But on the other hand she is developing closer relationships with her other friends. But don't worry everything works out. Next chapter is the "weekend" chapter. Read and Review pleases. :)


	12. Chapter 12

The Week of End

Own nothing/ BBxRae chapter after this :)

I was rushing to my classes because I was running the late. Richard could not give me the ride because he said he was busy this morning. I had almost made it when I did the running into someone.

"Oh I am most sorry." I said to Leonid.

"That's alright. Vhy are you in such a rush?" he did the asking of me.

"I am running the late." I said to him.

"I thought Richard gave you the ride here?" he questioned. The bell was about to do the ringing so I waved the goodbye to Leonid and ran to the gym.

"Bout time you made it." Cassie said.

"Why are you out of breath?" Dona did the asking.

"I was running the late this morning." I answered while I tried to do the catching of my breath.

"Well compared to Wally everybody is late." Garth said. We all did the laughing except for Wally. After the gym class I was walking to my class of English when Richard did the catching up with me.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked me.

"I am going to be having the fun this week of end. Are you sure you can not join us?" I asked him.

"Sorry, I would love to but I can't Kori. Too much homework, projects, and we have to get our house cleaned." he did the explaining.

"We need to do the hanging out more with our friends." I told him. He took my hand and did the smiling at me. I rested my head upon his shoulder while we did the walking to English. When lunch came Megan was bouncing the up and down in her seat.

"Tonight is going to be sooooooo awesome!" she did the exclaiming.

"Yeah I'm so excited to see the next 'Space Jumpers' movie." Rose said. (Couldn't think of a better title.)

"Yes it will be the bomb, correct?" I asked making sure that was the right English.

"Totally dude, I mean how many chances of going to the movies and dancing do we get?" Megan did the asking.

"Not very many." Rose said. Joey did the nodding. I did the rushing home after school. I looked in my closet for something to wear tonight. I could not find anything in my closet. I began tossing my closes when there was a knock upon my door. It was Sam.

"Hello Samantha, is there anything I may assist you with?" I asked her. She tried to do the hiding of her blush with her long hair of brunet.

"Umm...I wondered if you could help me with your brother?" she did the asking.

"What is wrong?" I did the asking of her.

"He's just so blind sometimes. Don't boys see the best thing right in front of them?" she started to do the ranting.

"Mabey you should just tell him how you truly feel. It might be hard, but I know it will be worth it." I said to her while smiling.

"Thank's Kori. And you should totally wear the black skinny jeans, and the silver shirt." she said to me. I did the nodding. I left for the movies around 6:30. I arrived and everyone was there.

"Good Kori's here now we can buy the tickets." Dona said.

"Good, the popcorn is making me so hungry." Jen said.

"I hope the movie is as good as the others." Conner said.

"It better be or they'll pay." Megan said while holding up her fist. I did the giggling, and Rose did the rolling of her eyes. We all did the purchasing of our tickets and went to get our snacks.

"You are Dona's friend. Correct?" I did the asking of Terry.

"Yeah, I just don't go to the academy. I go to the public highschool in the city." he did the explaining.

"My parents won't let me go to a public highschool. They said it affect my moods too much." Megan said.

"I wonder why." Rose said the sarcastically. Joey smiled at her comment. We all did the heading into the theater of movies. Then Jen and Jade did the stopping of me.

"Hey Kori we're sorry about the orientation day thing." Jade said.

"All is forgiven new friends." I said while doing the hugging of them. We then went to go see "Space Jumpers". When it finished we went out for the iced cream.

"Man that movie tanked." Roy said. We all had decided to do the eating outside since it was so nice out.

"They should have just stuck with the first one." Conner said. Cassie did the nodding in agreement.

"The graphics were better than the second one." Jen said.

"Yeah, but it didn't follow the main story plot." Terry did the saying.

"The only good part about it was the music." Jade said then took a bite of her sundae.

"I might have to download some of those songs later." Garth said. Rose gave me the ride home after the movies. I went up stairs to my room and Silkie did the greeting of me.

"How was the movie my little bumgorf." my knorfka asked.

"It was the o and the k. I'm looking forward to tomorrow more." I said to him.

"You have loved dancing ever since you were little." Galfore said. I smiled and went to bed. The next day I was the shopping for the outfit tonight. Dona joined me with the shopping.

"I have got to ask where did you get that necklace and bracelet?" Dona asked.

"They are gifts from my pal of the pens, and... Richard." I said sadly remembering that Barbra would be there on Monday.

"What's wrong Kori?" Dona asked me.

"I feel Richard and I are growing apart, but I don not wish to." I told her.

"Well I've never seen him so happy then when he's with you. It'll all work out." Dona said to me. Dona had found a dress of red with the one strap. It came all the way down to her knees. I found a dress of light blue without the straps.

"These dresses are glorious!" I did the exclaiming.

"Oooo... we are going to look good tonight." Dona said. We went to my apartment and did each others hair. She did the curling of my hair, and I did the straitening of her's. Dona drove us to a club of teen called "The Groove". (Again couldn't think of a better name)

"Come on Kori." Dona said to me while pulling me in. We did the meeting up with our friends. Rose was wearing a black and orange shirt and skirt. Jade was wearing a green floral dress of Japan. (Not kimono) Jen was wearing a pink and the black skirt and a shirt that was purple. The boys were all wearing formal attire with the different colored shirts for each one of them.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Megan asked me over the loud music.

"Yes this place is most joyous." I said to her. Then "Tik Tok" started to do the playing. I danced with Megan and Rose. It was most fun. There was a ball of disco, and different colored lights everywhere. Then it slowed down to a song of slow called 'Time After Time'. I sat down at a table with my two friends when someone did the tapping of my shoulder.

"Oh, hello Joey." I said to him. He motioned for us to go to the floor of dance. I nodded and got up.

"_What's wrong? You've seemed sad lately." _he asked me in the language of sign.

"I am in love with Richard, but every time I have tried to tell him we have been the interrupted. And now Barbra is staying with him for two weeks and I know I can not do the competing with her." I said to him. A tear rolled down my eye and Joey did the wiping of it away.

"_I can't even talk to Kole. Barbra is the past not the present. So enjoy every minute you have before it's too late." _he said. He was right. I had almost done the losing of my life when I was hit by the car. I was going to tell Richard how I feel the next time that I see him.

"Thank you Joey, and let me know if I may be of some assistance between you and Kole." I said to him. He nodded. I rested my head upon my friend's shoulder and we did the swaying to the music. I was unaware that there were 13 messages from Richard on my phone of cell saying that we needed to do the talking.

Author's Note Corner

So much to do in so little time. School, homework, after school study sessions. Ugh. But I promise next chapter is BBxRae. I might do a BBxRae story after one more Crazy Life story. And no I do not support the pair Jericho/Starfire it was just a friendly moment between them. So read and review. Pleases and Thank Yous. :3

P.S. Contest coming up. More details in next note corner.


	13. Chapter 13

Meet the Kids

Own Nothing/ Contest info is at the end of chapter or I will post info on fanfiction

I tapped my foot impatiently for Garfield. He is my only ride to the airport. I looked at my cell phone for the time. 2:15 it read. I am so late. Finally, Gar arrived in the bug and I ran as fast I as I could to it.

"Where were you? Do you know how late I am?" I asked Garfield angrily.

"Chill Rae, I was stuck in traffic. But I'm here now to take you to the airport." Gar said to me. I sighed and he drove away from the parking lot.

"So why am I taking you to the airport again?" Gar asked me.

"My pen pals and I are going to Gotham for spring break to visit my mom." I told him.

"Who are they going to stay with now since you still have a week left before spring break?" Garfield asked me.

"They're staying with me tonight then they're going to a hotel and staying with my mom." I explained to him. He nodded understanding the whole thing with my three little pen pals. I checked the clock again and it was 2:32. I was so late. When we finally arrived I bolted out of the car before Gar could park. I ran to the baggage claim area.

"Rachel you could've gotten killed just now." Gar said out of breath from trying to catch up with me.

"They could have gotten kidnaped because we're late." I said angry at him.

"They're fine Rae." he said nodding it off.

"The oldest is 7 years old." I said flatly.

"DUDE, WE GOT TO FIND THEM!!" Garfield exclaimed.

"I know. Just look for Melvin the other two will be with her." I told him.

"Ok, ummm..... what does she look like?" Garfield asked. I rolled my eyes because I didn't have time for this.

"Melvin is short, has blond pig tails, blue eyes, probably wearing something pink, and she has a stuffed old looking bear named Bobby." I told him. He nodded and we headed different directions. I started asking people if they had seen my kids.

Gar's POV

How hard is it to find three little kids in an airport? I saw so many people getting ready to leave Jump, and a bunch of weird tourists that only take pictures of thing instead of looking at it. What was that little girl's name? Melanie? Melody? Melmin? WHAT THE HECK IS HER NAME? Why can't I remember? Man Rachel's going to kill me if I don't find them. Then I felt a tug on my pants leg.

"Can you help us mister?" a little girl asked with blond hair, blue eyes, with pink sneakers and a skirt, and holding some weird looking bear thing.

"Yeah did you loose your mommy?" I asked the little girl. There were two little boys next to her. One was wearing red shorts and had spiky red hair holding a blue blanket. The other was maybe a two year old in a blue one piece suit.

"No, were looking for our friend." the little girl said.

"Yeah, you can come with me and help me find the kids I'm looking for." I told her. I picked up the baby and grabbed the other two's hand.

"Who are you looking for?" the little girl asked.

"My girlfriend's pen pals. We're kinda late and now we're afraid they were kidnaped." I told the little girl. She nodded and we continued to walk until Rachel waved at me to come to her. She looked so relieved. I walked the kids over there.

"You found them." she said scooping the little girl and the red head into her arms.

"I did what?" I asked a little confused.

"You found my pen pals." Rachel said giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, of course I did. I mean why wouldn't I?" I asked trying to play it cool.

"You didn't know it was them." she said.

"Yeah pretty much." I answered in defeat. We grabbed the kids stuff and headed to the car.

"Who are you?" the spiky red head boy asked.

"I'm Garfield, what's your name?" I asked him.

"That's Timmy, and the little one is Teether." Rachel explained to me. She strapped the kids into my car and I drove us to a restaurant for dinner. We got out and went inside. The host looked at us funny but lead us to our table. When we were seated Rachel tied a bib around Teether.

"_Why was the host looking at us funny?" _I asked Rachel. She shrugged just as stumped as I was.

"Can I help you?" our waitress asked us. I ordered for myself and Rachel ordered for the kids. We chose an Italian restaurant so it would be easier for the kid to order something.

"Do you kids want to hear one of my hilarious jokes?" I asked all of them.

"No, they don't." Rachel said.

"Well I'll tell you anyways. Why did the cookie go to the doctor?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Why?" Teether asked after taking out his pacifier to speak.

"He was feeling a little crummy. Heheheh." I told them while laughing.

"So what's the funny joke mister?" Timmy asked me. Rachel couldn't help but to laugh at me.

"The joke is that he can't tell you a good one to save his life." Rachel said. The kids started giggling at me. I sighed. The waitress brought out our food. I ordered the mushroom ravioli. Timmy was having a hard time trying to eat without spilling his spaghetti of his blanket.

"Here little guy, if we tie your blanket around like a cape it won't get dirty." I said to him as I tied it around him and cut up his food.

"Can you ask the waiter if I can have an extra plate for Bobby?" Melvin asked me. I nodded and asked the waitress to bring us one. She did and I helped scoop some of Melvin's food onto Bobby's plate. Rachel smiled at me. After she and I payed for the check Rachel went to the car while I bought the kids a balloon. Then a snobby looking lady came up to me.

"You are setting a very bad example to the children in this restaurant." she said to me. First I didn't like her because I could tell she wearing a REAL fox scarf, and Two, what the heck is she talking about?

"Ummm... what did I do?" I asked her.

"You're a teenager bringing your family of THREE kids into this fine restaurant." she said to me. This boiled me up inside.

"First off lady those are my girlfriend's orphaned pen pals. Second what does it matter to you if they were mine. And third you are a... a... EARTH KILLER BY KILLING THAT POOR INNOCENT FOX!" I told her. I grabbed my balloons and left that lady speechless.

(Note I do not have a problem with teen parents, that's why I had Gar tell the lady off)

Rachel met me by the car and I took them to the school. We stopped at the parking lot and I helped Rachel get the sleeping kids out of the car.

Rachel's POV

After Gar and I got the kids out of the car we saw another car pull up. It was Lilith and Gnark.

"Hey Rach, who are these three cuties?" Lilith asked me.

"They're my pen pals I told you about." I told her.

"Do you need some help?" Gnark asked us. Weird, the only thing I ever heard from him was telling me his name once.

"Yeah that would really be helpful." I said to them, then I pulled Lilith aside.

"_What up Rachel?" _she asked me.

"_Can you take the kids up to my dorm, Jen already knows they're coming." _I told her. She nodded and picked up Timmy and Teether. Gnark grabbed their bags and Melvin's free hand. Gar looked at me weirdly.

"Wachel, what's going on." Timmy asked me.

"I'll be there in a minute. I have to say goodnight to Garfield." I told them. I lead Gar over to the football field so we could talk.

"What's up Rae?" he asked me. I took his warm hand and looked up at his jade green eyes.

"That was so sweet what you did, helping them with their food." I said to him.

"You mean the kids? It was nothing. I'm happy to help you and them out." he told me with a smile. I hugged him.

"What took you so long to come back with the balloons?" I asked him. I could feel him tense up.

"Some rude lady said I was bad influence, because I was a teen parent. Can you believe that?" he asked me all angry.

"No, that is stuck up and rude." I told him. I was afraid he was embarrassedto be around me now.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I loved it when he was clueless like that. I sighed.

"I mean with the lady. She was rude to you." I said to him. His arm pulled me closer to his body.

"She deserved it. Nobody bad mouths my girlfriend and gets away with it. Besides she's an Earth killer anyways." he said to me. I loved how he cared about me, my kids and the environment. I kissed him because I couldn't have been happier to know I was his girlfriend and he would do anything for me. He walked me up to my room and the door burst opened with the kids.

"We wanted to say goodnight to Garfield." Melvin said while hugging his leg.

"Yeah we like him a lot." Timmy said.

"Wove you." Teether said to him. I smiled at that. I took them inside and said goodnight to Gar with a peck on the cheek. Toni was asleep and Jen was in the shower. I was putting the kids to bed in their sleeping bags when Melvin asked me something before she went to sleep.

"Do you love Garfield?" she asked me. I smiled and petted her head a minute. Before she drifted off I answered with the truth.

"Yes"

Author's Note Corner

Now before I tell about the contest let me say a few things first. Yes I am extremely against cruelty to animals. I don't like fur. The next chapter is the big turning point in this story. So review and hold on to your seats.

Contest time

Your assignment is to find a song for Rob/Star. And/or a song for BB/Rae. I will not be the only judge on this. They are just as big of fans of TT as I am. The reward will be one story idea of your choice. Give me details and I'll write it. If there is a different winner for both Rob/Star and BB/Rae I will be writing one for each. Your song will also be within the story on the second to last chapter. I will also be posting more information on Fanfiction for those who don't read my stories. (If you don't like the prize please let me know if you have a better idea. I just want it to be fun.) I will post on Fanfiction when the contest will end, but don't worry you have a lot of time.

Rules

Must be romantic and not sad

Please no foul language. If there is one or two I will consider it

Send to me through review or by email or whatever

Please have the song in English, or it can be a song without words I will except that

You are aloud to tell me more than one song you have in mind

Please tell anybody on fanfiction

Please tell me the song name and the singer


	14. Chapter 14

The Winds of Change

Own Nothing/Thanks to all who have entered the contest so far...

It was the Wednesday. Next week would be the break of Spring. I was combing my hair when I heard a knock upon my door.

"Kori, Tim's flight has been delayed so she might not be here for awhile." Ryan told me.

"Is everything alright with her?" I asked, very worried for my small friend.

"Yeah it's just the plane, now hurry up." He said to me. I did the rolling of my eyes and left my home. I was walking down the sidewalk when a car horn did the beeping at me. It did the stopping right next to me. The dark window rolled down slowly revealing Rose, Joey, and Megan.

"Where are you going Miss Andah?" Megan asked me in the country accent.

"I am heading toward the school now." I told them.

"Well get in then. We don't want you to walk." Rose said. I nodded and got into the back with Megan. They did the dropping of me off and Dona met me by the front door.

"I thought Richard gave you a ride?" Dona did the asking.

"He has been very busy lately." I told her. She looked the puzzled.

"But he's been here for 10 minutes." she told me. That did the confusing of me. After Gym I caught up with Richard.

"Why have you been lying to me?" I asked him.

"I haven't been lying to you." he said trying to focus on anything but me.

"Dona told me you would have had plenty of time to pick me up this morning. We have not seen each other much. You seem the busy." I told him. He finally started to focus on me.

"Why don't we get dinner tonight? Just you and me." he did the asking.

"That sounds most wondrous. Where shall we do the meeting?" I asked him.

"How about at Ramonoes?" he asked me. I nodded. I had felt so distant from him lately. I was talking to Sarah later on at school.

"I love my new job. And I have a higher chance of getting into college." She said to me.

"That is glorious. My friend is coming from Japan to do the visiting of me." I told her.

"Hey, why don't we hang out this Spring Break? I'm dying to meet your pen pal." she told me. I nodded. I had missed Sarah a lot. She and Garfield were my first friends when I arrived in America. I walked home slowly. A breeze blew past me and I felt an uneasiness around me. Like something big was going to happen that I was not ready for. I walked in the door and Sam was there.

"Hello, friend Sam." I said to her.

"Hey Kor, I heard about your friend coming. Do you mind if I meet her?" She asked pushing a piece of her brown hair back.

"I would be most delighted if you did. I am wishing to introduce her to all of my friends." I told her.

"That sounds great! Thanks Kor, for everything." she said the sincerely. No one had ever given me the name of nick besides my father. It felt most nice. I went to my room and got ready to meet Richard at the restaurant. I skipped the merrily all the way there. I ran into a man with a coat of trench. I could feel him doing the staring at me. I ignored it because tonight would be the night I would tell Richard that I loved him. I went into the restaurant and talked to the host.

"Hello, do you have a reservation Miss." He did the asking. I noticed Richard.

"Yes it is for...." My heart did the crumbling. I saw Richard kissing Barbra. I had the tears in my eyes that did the blurring of everything.

"Miss are you alright?" The tall, bald, host asked. I shook my head in the horror. I ran out of there. I ran into many people and did the shoving of them out of the way. I did not know where I was going until I saw the beach. I crossed the street of busy traffic. If I were to be hit again it would not hurt as much as my heart. It started to storm when I got to the beach. I ran under a pier.

"WHY?" I yelled when the thunder hit. I sank down and did the hugging of my knees to my chest. I rested my face on my knees. Then I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Can I sit with you?" Timoko asked. I put my legs down so that she may sit in my lap. I could not help but do the crying again. After an hour there were no more tears.

"Why is it that the people you love the most hurt you the most?" I asked her.

"He was a fool to give you up. No one should ever let you go." she said to me. I looked down at her sweet, small face. It seemed so innocent.

"We should get you home my bumgorf." I told her. She nodded and I did the helping of her with the luggage. We got into the cab and went home.

"You could have gotten hit again when you ran across traffic." she told me.

"I know. How did you find me?" I asked her.

"I saw you running, and the beach is kind of close to the airport." she said. Her head was resting on my side. I did the rubbing of her side. When we reached the apartment I payed the man and we went up an elevator. Galfore did the greeting of us.

"Timoko, I'm so glad you made it home safely. Ryan why don't you help Timoko?" he told Ryan instead of asking.

"I take it your date did not go so well." Galfore said to me.

"My heart is the broken. He was kissing Barbra. And I still love him." I said. Galfore held me close to him and let me cry once more.

"HE DID WHAT?" we heard Ryan shout. Timoko must have told him what happen. He came storming into the room of living.

"Ryan calm down. Kori needs our support now." Galfore told him. It calmed him until my phone of cell started to do the ringing.

"It is Richard." I said very quietly. Timoko sat in my lap and Ryan answered my phone.

"Don't ever call again. You should regret what you did to my sister. Leave her alone." he said in a voice so menacing that Silkie ran to my lap as well.

"Kori why don't you take some time away from school. I'll tell the school an important visitor is here. I'll stay home with you tomorrow and Friday." Galfore said to me. I nodded and picked up Timoko and we headed to my room. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I laid her down in my bed next to me. Silkie curled up next to her and I fell asleep. (This scene was like a mother/daughter moment. And yes Kori is very protective of Timmy.)

"Kori wake up. Galfore made us blueberry pancakes." Timoko said waking me up. I sat up and did the stretching. I walked to the kitchen while holding Timmy's hand. I sat down at the table and started to do the digging in.

"Thank you very much Galfore. This means a lot." I said to him. After the breakfast, and after we got ready Timoko and I decided to do the staying home and watch the movies all day. My phone of cell went off when my school usually ended. It was Rose.

_Where were u? _She asked

_I am at home. _I answered.

_Y? _She asked.

_Richard did the breaking of my heart. _I typed. It still hurts so much.

_GRRRRRR how? _It said. I could tell she was very angry. Her and Richard did not get along well.

_He was kissing his girlfriend of ex. _I typed and then turned off my phone. Then Ryan came home. Sam was with him and ran to my side.

"Kori I am so sorry. Some boys can be idiots." she said.

"Yeah... Hey!" Ryan said. Timmy and I laughed at him.

"Who's this?" Sam asked noticing Timoko.

"This is my pen pal from Japan. She is staying with us for awhile." I said very proudly.

"I'm an artist and an advise giverer." she said. Sam and I giggled at my small friend. Silkie hopped up into my lap.

"My little bumgorf, why do you feel so heavy?" I asked him. He was a little rounder then normal.

"He keeps eating like crazy. He'll practically eat anything." Ryan said. I looked at Ryan very angry. He laughed nervously. I did sighing. Timoko cuddled up next to me when we resumed our movie. She adored Silkie. She held him close to her and he constantly purred. Galfore made us the dinner and I put Timoko to bed and went to talk to Galfore.

"Galfore may I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Of course my little bumgorf." he said to me.

"Even though Richard did the breaking of my heart why do I still love him?" I asked. He studied me for a moment.

"I'm not sure. There are just things in life we sometimes can't explain. But it will all make sense in the end." I nodded and headed to my room to go to sleep as well.

Author's Note Corner Time once again

Next chapter everyone finds out about Kori and Richard. You also see Richard's side of the story. But that doesn't mean he gets out of it. Don't forget about the contest. You can still enter. Please read and review. Thank you :3


	15. Chapter 15

Hard Day/Beware of Sarah's Wrath

Own Nothing Still/This Story will be told in 2 POV's first Kori then Richard

When Monday came Galfore let me stay the home from school. It was the Monday night and Timoko was watching me get my things ready for school.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked me. She was sitting in my desk chair while I was looking through my closet for something to wear tomorrow.

"Yes I am. I do not know what I will say to him. It is very difficult." I told her.

"Don't worry about him. Besides I think Rose will kick his butt for you." she said to me. I laughed. I remembered introducing Timmy to Rose while on the break of spring. I could hear Silkie snoring on my bed. He was getting much rounder these days. I saw Timmy yawn.

"It is time for bed my little friend." I said to her. I picked her up in my arms and laid her down in my bed. I laid down next to her and turned off the light. The next morning Galfore told me to do the taking of Timoko to a neighbor's for the day.

"Are you sure you won't need me while you're at school?" she asked me while I took her to our neighbor's.

"You know you would not be permitted to stay with me at school. Besides, Miss. Leone is very happy to be meeting you." I told her. I knocked on Miss. Leone's door. The door opened and there was kind Miss. Leone. She was very short with the hair of brown and wore the glasses.

"Well hello Kori and Timmy. It's finally nice to meet the both of you. Would you like some tea?" she asked us. I did the shaking of my head no.

"I am very sorry but I must get to school, but I might wish to partake of your tea later." I told her. She nodded and I let go of Timmy's hand.

"I'll be ok for the day." Timmy told me. I hugged her goodbye and I went to school. I started to walk when I heard a car honking at me. A bright yellow car pulled up next to me. The window rolled down and it was Sarah and Garfield.

"Need a lift?" Gar asked me. I giggled and nodded. I went into the backseat. Gar then took us to school.

"Just like old times except I'm not driving." Sarah said.

"I very much miss that. I am very sorry for not calling you the back, but I wished to keep my phone off during our break." I said to Sarah.

"It's ok. I'm just upset that you weren't at school yesterday. There are these pretty flowers all around the school. I'm pretty sure someone planted them." Sarah told me. When we got to school there were flowers everywhere. So many colors and sweet smells. When I went into the school Dona and Cassie ran and hugged me.

"Kori we missed you so much. And Wally's been a show off again." Cassie said. I smiled at them.

"Come on Garth's in the pool and you have to see his dives." Dona told me. I nodded and they lead me to the pool. Garth was on the dive of the tallness(high dive). He jumped three time and went speeding down into the air and in the pool. We saw him go down very deep then he came up in a beat of the heart.

"Wow Garth, didn't know you were a show off." Wally said behind us. Garth shook his head and got out of the pool.

"You're one to talk." he said to Wally while Dona handed him a towel. I giggled at them.

"Hey Kori, I think your missing a piece of bling." Wally said. I was very confused at this.

"Wally stop trying to be street." Cassie told him. I looked down at myself. Wally must have noticed I was not wearing the necklace Richard had given to me. Dona noticed me.

"Hey Kor, can you believe we get the results of the career test they made us take in science, today?" Dona asked quickly changing the subject of 'bling'. After gym class I was greeted by Leonid.

"I have very much missed you in your time of absence." he told me. I smiled.

"I have missed you as well my friend." I told him with a smile. He handed me a very pretty pink flower.

"Oh thank you so much Leonid." I said to him.

"Do you mind if I walk you to you class?" he asked me. I noticed Richard coming up behind me. Leonid stepped behind me and ushered me to do the moving.

"You are acting very different Leonid." I told him. Leonid was very strong and big. I could see Richard watching us in confusion. He almost looked sad.

"I'm very sorry to say this but the whole school noes vhat happened between you and him." he told me. I was the shocked. I stopped, refusing to go on. The tears were coming down my eyes.

"How does everyone know this?" I asked through my tears. I refused to look at anyone.

"I am not entirely sure. Do you vish for me to take you to the nurses so that you may rest a moment?" he did the asking of me. I nodded and he lead me there. I could feel everyone doing the staring of me. I was wishing Timoko had come to school with me. I sat on a bed in the nurses office for awhile until Megan came to do the getting of me.

"Kori uuummm... it's sorta my fault that everyone knows. I couldn't help but to tell people. I understand if you hate me." she said to me. I looked up at her and did the hugging of her.

"I am upset but I do not wish to loose another friend." I told her. She nodded and we both left the nurse's office. I was in my biology class when are results of the test for careers was passed back to us.

"All of you are very different as where your results." our teacher said.

"Uuummm... I didn't get the job I wanted." Garfield said aloud to the teacher.

"And what job was that?" he asked Garfield.

"I want to study animals, not to study zoos." he said.

"Garfield a zoologist studies animals. Is there anyone else that didn't get what they wanted?" he asked. I did the raising of my hand.

"I did not receive the one I want either, I received my second choice." I told him.

"And what is your chosen career Miss. Ander." Mr. Dr. Light asked me (having fun with names :)

"I wished to be a model." I told him. Everyone stared at me once again. Mr. Dr. Light started to laugh. I did the sinking into my chair.

"And why would you want to be a an air-head, skinny, dumb model?" he asked me when he was the done humiliating me. I became very angry. I stood up from my seat.

"You are doing what they call the stereotyping. I have always wanted to be a model and when I am too old for that sort of thing I wish to be a teacher of the grade of third. My people where ridiculed and hurt for many years. The stereotyping brought destruction to my country. Do not ever do the ridiculing of me again." I told him.

"Report to the principal's office immediately. Mr Grayson will be your escort." Mr. Dr. Light said. I walked out of the classroom trying to run from Richard. He did the catching up to me.

"Kori don't feel bad just explain to Mr. Wilson what happened." he told me. I stopped walking. How could he act like nothing even happened?

"Leave me alone. I do not wish to talk or see you. You may act like everything is fine, but it is not Richard John Grayson. You are not honest, open, or kind. What I saw on Thursday I will never forget. Being hit by a car was more painful then what I saw." I told him. I walked away from him. He did not follow me. I was very glad because my heart felt so heavy in my chest. I wiped a tear from eye and entered Mr. Wilson's office.

"Miss. Ander your teacher just told me what happened in class. Please take a seat." he said to me. Mr. Wilson studied me very hard while I sat down.

"I am very sorry for the disruption but I am not sorry for what I said." I told him.

"Good because you shouldn't be. Your teacher was out of line. It is our job here to help you with your dreams and not crush them. And I personally think you would be a very excellent model." he said to me.

"You do? I thank you very much Mr. Wilson. Am I still going to be punished." I asked him. I really hoped I would not be punished.

No Miss. Ander you are free to go. Go back to class now and give this note to you teacher." he said handing me a small envelope. I nodded and went back to class.

Richard's Turn

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to say to her after she left me in the hall. I just headed back to class. It wasn't long until she came back to class as well. Kori refused to look at me. I did deserve it. But I still had to talk to her. I have to fix this with her. When school let out I tried to catch up with her in the parking lot. Rose was trying to take her home when they both saw me. I was almost caught up when...

"Richard John Grayson I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" Sarah shouted at me. Kori was in Rose's car and they left. Kori watched me through the window. Sarah came charging at me like a crazed bull. Luckily Gar and Vic stopped her.

"Chill a minute Sarah." Vic said trying to calm her down. She just looked angrier. Rachel was standing right by Gar.

"I'LL CALM DOWN AFTER I GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" she shouted.

"Sarah what's going on?" I asked her in a calm voice. She finally released herself from Gar and Vic.

"I'll tell you what's going on. You are a two timing cheating JERK! You don't know a good thing when you have it. Kori was crying all weekend. I couldn't even get a hold of her." she said.

"I don't cheat." I told her firmly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah that's why you were making out with Barbra at the restaurant where you were suppose to meet Kori at. Try to explain that one." She told me. I knew she wouldn't believe me so I told her.

"I had been hanging out with Babs when she got to my place. I'd been confused about her and Kori. When I thought I made up my mind I told her. She came to the restaurant and tried one last time to show she was the one for me. She kissed me and I told her there was nothing left between us. I tried calling Kori but she wouldn't pick up." I told her.

"I"ll believe that... when pigs fly. You broke her heart in two. After all that time of talking to me on the phone trying every little moment to tell you she loved you...." Sarah clamped her hands over her mouth. Everyone was watching us now.

"What did you say?" I asked making sure I hadn't gone completely crazy just now.

"Sarah you weren't suppose to tell him." Rachel said in a hiss. I couldn't believe it. Kori loves me.

Author's Note Corner

Cliffhanger! Read and review to see what happens next. There is still plenty of time to still enter my contest. Love JGirl88


	16. Chapter 16

Intervention Needed

Own Nothing/ thanks to all who've entered the contest so far/P.S. Let the torturing begin

I walked over to Miss. Leone's apartment to pick up Timmy from my very hard day at school. I knocked upon her door and she answered.

"You look awful dear. Won't you come inside, I just made a lovely pot of tea." She said to me. I could not resist. My day was so hard and I was ready to do the breaking down.

"That sounds most lovely. I would love some of your made freshness tea." I told her. She nodded and did the leading of me in. I sat on her couch and she went to retrieve the tea. Timoko then ran to me and jumped in my lap.

"I was worried all day for you. How was school?" she asked.

"It was not good at all. Everyone knows about what Richard did and he did not seem to care. Richard acted as if nothing had happened." I said trying so hard to hold back my tears.

"Sounds like someone has a bad case of broken heart. This tea will relieve your stress hon." Miss Leone said while doing the handing of me the tea. Timoko also took a cup. We were all enjoying our tea with Miss. Leone.

"Kori I was talking to Lee Lee and she said it might be good idea if I stay with you until school is over with." Timmy said to me. I really enjoyed Miss. Leone's name of nick.

"What about your grandmother?" I asked my little friend.

"She's usually busy this time a year getting the dojo ready for new students." Timoko said. Timmy's grandmother was very skilled in the martial arts. A lot of people around the world came looking to train with her. Some had called her the 'True Master' for abilities and training.

"It will be the o and k only if your grandmother says yes." I told her. She smiled and hugged me.

"I know a few elementary schools close by you could enrol her in." Miss. Leone told me.

"That would be most helpful. I thank you for everything." I told her. She nodded and we left to go home. I was doing my homework when Sarah did the calling of me. Timoko looked up from playing with a very round Silkie.

"Hello Sarah." I said to her.

"Kori you're going to hate me for what I did." she said. I could not believe this.

"I could never hate you. You are one of my dearest friends." I told her trying to comfort her in some way. I could hear other voices in ground of back and the phone moving.

"Sarah told Richard that you still love him." Rachel said. I dropped my phone very frozen. Timoko picked up the phone and answered it.

"She's going to have to call you back." Timmy said then did the hanging up. My day was just getting much worse. What was I going to say to Richard now, 'I love you but I do not wish to see you ever again.'? Timmy waited for me to recover.

"This is the awful. What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Torture him. Make him suffer for what he did. Dress up really nice tomorrow and let everyone know your single." she said. I looked at her.

"I could not do anything like that. It is not right and I wish not to date ever again." I said.

"You and I know that, but Richard doesn't. Make him think you've moved on." she said. I could not believe that I actually might consider Timmy's plan.

"But how would I convince him of this?" I asked her.

"That's easy. Wear the cutest outfit that makes all the guy's heads turn." Sam said standing in my way of doors. Ryan was standing next to Sam.

"I am all for this plan Kori." Ryan said. I thought about it and decided to do the giving in. My heart still longed for Richard. I wished I did not feel this way for him. Luckily next was the picture day for Seniors. The school does the handing out of two books of the year. One for everyone then a special one for the Seniors reminding us of our last year of school. Rose picked me up for school.

"You look awesome Kori." Megan said to me. I was wearing a black dress that stopped a little above my knees. I wore a little white jacket with sleeves that only went past my shoulders. I also wore matching heals with it.

"My friend suggested I try the torturing method on Richard." I told them.

"If that outfit doesn't work I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Rose told me. When we arrived I readied myself for when everyone saw me. I stepped out of the car and ran for the gym. Our teacher of gym did not make us do anything since it was Senior pictures.

"Kori you look amazing." Cassie said to me.

"Yeah the twins over there can't stop drooling over you." Wally said. I looked at the two small read head boys doing the staring at me.

"I only wished to do the torturing of Richard." I told them.

"Well trust me, it's defiantly working." Garth said to me. Dona did the pulling me away from our friends.

"Kori don't do this." She said to me.

"I do not understand what you mean." I told her.

"Trying to get back at Richard. Do you really want to hurt him like he hurt you?" she did the asking of me. I looked down at the floor.

"What am I doing?" I ask aloud.

"You're grieving. You need to keep your head straight and focus on school and your responsibilities." Dona said to me. I looked up and hugged her. Dona really was a friend of true.

Richard POV

Could this day get any worse? Trying to talk to Kori is an impossibility with Sarah and the Russian guy angry with me. Now Kori has to look even more gorgeous then usual with that stupid dress.

"Hey man what up? You seem stressed." Vic asked me while in study hall.

"Have you seen Kori today. Every guy won't stop staring at my girl." I say very frustrated. Vic clears his throat.

"You know she's not dating you anymore, right? Mabey she's ready to move on." Vic said to me.

"What about what Sarah said?" I asked him.

"Man, you can't even say how she feels about you. Let alone how you really feel about her." Vic said about the whole love thing. Karen was sitting a little away from us, but could still hear.

"Having trouble in paradise?" she asks while moving closer to us.

"No." I say.

"He's just feelin bad that he isn't with Kori anymore." Vic answered her.

"Why aren't you two together? You seemed like the perfect couple to me." Karen asks.

"It's personal." I say trying to get her to stop asking questions. Especially this one.

"Kori saw him kissing his ex when they where suppose to be on a date." Vic says. I'm about to hurt him for not keeping his mouth shut.

"Well no wonder you two are broken up. That poor girl must be crushed." Karen says. I am about to pull my hair out.

"You don't understand. Babs was just trying one last time to tell me that we should get back together. Now Kori is torturing me by not letting me talk to her and wearing that dress so that every guy in the school will stare at her." I said. Karen stares at me hard and long.

"How did 'Babs' know where you would be?" she asked me.

"I told her before I left since she was staying at my place." I told her to try to figure out where she was going with this.

"Maybe you secretly wanted her to know so she would try to get you back. I think that maybe you wanted her to see you and Kori together so she would be hurt because she hurt you some way. But she got there before Kori and when Kori didn't show up, what did you do. Try calling her and act like that Barbra kissing you never happened." she said.

"What?" I asked her. She held up her hand to stop me.

"I think you told Babs where you would be because you're afraid of what your feeling for Kori. You didn't want to get really hurt again but it all backed fired. Then when Kori didn't talk to you at all you really started to feel something for her. Now that you know how Kori really feels you aren't as scared as you were. The only thing that you have to be scared about is some guy getting her before you tell her how you really feel, like she was going to tell you." Karen said.

"Ok one, you really need to be a counselor. Two, Vic if you ever tell anyone about my personal life your car gets it." I said. Karen smiles at me. Now I just have to figure out away to talk to Kori somehow alone. If she willing to listen to me.

Rachel's POV

"Dude did you see Richard's face when he saw Kori in that outfit? It was so hilarious." Gar says to me.

"Hey, how would you feel if that was us in that situation?" I ask him.

"That's impossible because I don't have an ex." he says while almost chuckling.

"You do know they're both in pain for one another." I tell him thinking how crushed I would be in their shoes.

"Yeah, I was talking to Kori earlier and she's absolutely miserable. She say she still loves him and it hurts." Gar says to me.

"Vic told me earlier that Richard wants to fix things with him and Kori. He wants to tell her what she been trying to tell him." I say to him.

"What, that he loves himself?" he asks trying to make a joke.

"Focus Garfield." I say to him.

"Well it's not like we can arrange for them to meet somewhere without Kori being guarded." he says.

"Maybe we can. We could have some note telling Kori to go to the park for some reason and call Richard to meet us at the park to talk, except we won't be there." I say to him.

"Yeah! We can get Victor and Sarah to help too. If Sarah doesn't kill Richard first." he says. I giggle at the thought of Sarah trying to kill Richard. We need to figure out the details but we had a full proof plain to get our friends back together.

Note Corner Time

Please give me any suggestions that you have. And tell me what you think. I will be doing another BB/Rae chapter but you might have to wait. Have things to work out in this story that popped into my head. So read and review peeps.

P.S. Don't forget about the contest :)


	17. Chapter 17

New and Old Friends

Own Nothing

"Please, Rachel. It would mean so much to us." I begged.

"No. We don't know if they'll get along anyways." Rachel said to me.

"Timoko gets along very well with others and I promised Sarah that I would go." I tell her giving my friend the look of the puppy dog.

"Fine Kori, just don't do the face again." Rachel answers me. I smile and hug my friend.

"Oh thank you so very much my friend. I am very sure Timoko will get along fine with Melvin Timmy and Teether." I assure her.

"Who are you playing tennis against on Saturday?" she asks me.

"They are two of Sarah's friends and one needs to practice to get a scholarship to college for tennis." I explain to Rachel. Sarah was wanting me to play the tennis with her an her new friends. I needed someone to do the watching over Timoko and I knew Rachel had the pals of pen about her age.

"Just meet us at the playground around one, ok?" she asked me. I nodded and went on my way over to Sarah's car to go home. When I got there Garfield was sitting in the seat of the back.

"So can you play tennis on Saturday?" Sarah asked very eagerly.

"I most certainly can." I told her. She smiled and did the hugging of me. Garfield had a weird smile forming upon his face.

"Why are you smiling very creepily?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Nothing. I just remembered that I had some important matters to take care of on Saturday." Gar said. I did the shrugging of my shoulder and looked back up front. When I got home I did the skipping all the way to the elevator. I unlocked my door and went inside. I saw Silkie asleep on my bed. He was getting much rounder each day.

"My little bumgorf you must stop eating so much." I said to him while doing the petting of him. I heard the door open and went to see my brother and Timoko. Miss Leone helped us find a nice elementary school and now Ryan picks Timmy up from school.

"We're home sis." Ryan tells me.

"How was school?" I did the asking of both of them.

"I won a game of kick ball and taught my class a little bit of Japanese." Timmy said very proud of herself.

"Not much happened with me." Ryan says while he heads for the kitchen.

"Ryan's lying. He tried to hide behind a mail box when we saw Sam but he hit his head instead." Timmy said. Ryan came out of the kitchen.

"I was just picking up a book I dropped." Ryan said trying to defend himself. I giggled at my brother.

"You have no reason to hide from Sam she is the out of you." I say to him.

"She's into you." Timoko corrects me. Ryan rolls his eyes and eats the rest of the snack he retrieved from the kitchen. When Saturday comes Timoko and I head for the park.

"Do not forget to meet us at the park at six." I tell Ryan before we leave. He nods and we leave. I chose to wear the tennis playing outfit I bought for today. It has pink, blue, and the green stripes going around my shirt and skirt. The rest is just white, except for my green visor of sun. We see Rachel at the playground with the little ones.

"Timoko this is Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." I introduce her to the others. She nods.

"I like your bear." she says to Melvin. Melvin smiles.

"I like your backpack. What's in it?" she asks. Timoko show the three what is in her bag while I turn my attention to Rachel.

"I thank you once again my friend." I say to her.

"No problem I've been meaning to take them to the park. Now go before you're late for your match." I nod and head over to the courts of tennis where Sarah is waiting for me. I see Sarah standing with two other girls.

"Hey Kori, this is Miriam and Bette. Bette wants the scholarship to college." she says introducing me.

"It is very nice to meet you, my new friends." I say to them while giving each a hug. Miriam looks almost like Dona but her eyes are not as bright and she has more hair within her tail of pony. Bette has the spiky blonde hair.

"Thanks for helping me out Kori. I really need the practice." Bette says to me.

"You are most welcome my new friend." I say to her.

"Ok enough talk lets get some practice in for you." Miriam says. Sarah and I head for one end of the court and Miriam and Bette head to the other.

Rachel's POV

I sit on a bench watching Timmy and Teether go down the slide while Timoko and Melvin are on the swings. My phone starts going off.

"Hello." I answer, not taking my eyes off the kids.

"Hey, is Kori there?" Garfield asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask him.

"Because I'm going to bring Richard to the park." Garfield answers me. My eyes get huge.

"Not right now! Sarah is here and Ryan is picking up Kori and Timoko." I say to him.

"It's kinda too late." he says.

"What do you mean." my voice says flat and angry.

"He's sorta in my car right now." he answers.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We'll be there in about 10 minutes." he tells me then hangs up. As soon as he gets here, he is going down. What am I going to do. I know Kori isn't ready to face Richard yet. Plus with Sarah, Ryan and the kids around. My day just got so bad. I waited for Kori to arrive after her game. Unfortunately Sarah was walking with her and who should arrive just now. But Gar and Richard.

Kori's POV

When I came back down to the playground Richard and Garfield were talking to a very angry Rachel. Sarah started to get angry as well. I walked quickly to Timoko and tried to get her to come as fast as she could.

"Kori wait I just want to talk to you." Richard said stopping right in front of us.

"What is there to talk about, player?" Sarah asked very angrily. I kept my head down and tried to get away from him.

"Kori if you just give me 5 minutes I can explain everything." Richard said to me. Timoko let go of my hand and ran to meet Ryan.

"Trust me you both just need a break." Rachel said to the both of us. Then we heard a loud crashing sound. I looked up and Timoko was kneeling down by Ryan. I ran over to the both of them.

"What has happened?" I asked very worried for my brother.

"Ryan thought he saw Sam but when he went to get out of the way he fell backwards and into the trash can." Timoko explained for me.

"I'm fine really Kori." Ryan said trying to get up. I tried to help but he did the yelping in pain when I tried to help him up with his arm of the left.

"Do you need me to call a doctor?" Richard asked. Ryan stared angrily at him.

"The last thing we need is you." Ryan said with his tone full of the venom.

"Look, I was just trying to help." Richard said defensively.

"It is fine, we will get Galfore's help. I thank you again Rachel for watching over my little bumgorf." I said. I helped Ryan to the restaurant and Galfore saw us.

"What has happened?" he asked us.

"I think Ry's arm is broken." Timmy said.

"I know someone who can fix you right up." Galfore said with a smile. We went into his car and rode to a doctor's office. We walked in and Galfore made Ryan sit down in one of the chairs. Timmy and I sat down next to him.

"You should not be afraid of your friend." I said to Ryan. He looked at me for a minute.

"I just don't want to get rejected." he said very sadly.

"Are you really saying that you could get rejected?" Timoko asked playfully. I giggle and Ryan tries to hide his blush. Then a nurse rounds us up and takes us to a room and Ryan sits down on the bed with the paper upon it.

"You guys are going to be surprised when you see the doctor." Galfore says with a wink and a smile. Timoko looks up at me with a confused face. Then I hear a knock upon the door. It opens and I am so excited at who I see. The doctor used to be our doctor on Tamaran. It was my mother's friend Dr. Angil Morsa.

"Oh I am so filled with the joy to be seeing you again!" I exclaim while hugging her.

"Kori is that you? My how you've grown. And what did our little reckless one do now?" Dr. Morsa asked Ryan.

"I think I broke my arm Ang." he said calling her by her name of nick. She nodded and took a look at his arm. She took Ryan out of the room.

"How did you find her?" I asked Galfore.

"I was walking home one evening when I ran into her on the street. I would have had her talk to you sooner but I knew Ryan would do something like this." he said. Timoko and I both laughed at my brother. A few minutes later and Ryan came in with a cast that was the color orange. He is supposed to wear it for six weeks. I hugged my brother and said goodbye to my old friend. We all went home for dinner.

Richard's POV

"Do you like torturing me Gar?" I ask Garfield angrily.

"We know how badly you two need to talk and we were going to plan it out better." Rachel explains in Gar's defense. I sigh then Sarah pipes in.

"What makes you think Kori wants to hear his phony story?" she asks. Why does she have to be here?

"We'll figure something out, but in the mean time give Kori some space. She's in a lot of pain right now." Rachel says. I nod and head back to Garfield's car. There is only one thing that haunts me in my sleep that night. To know the cause of Kori's pain is all my fault.

Yeah it's time for the Author's Note Corner yet again

A couple more chapters till the big scene. It's not what you're thinking. Don't forget to hurry and enter your entry for the contest. The contest will be ending soon. Thanks to those of you who have entered already. Next is a BBxRae chapter. So read and review

Love JGirl88 :-


	18. Chapter 18

Things to Come Back and Haunt Me

Own Nothing/Contest Will be closing very soon/Told in Rachel's POV/ Warning: chapter is a little dark. Not too dark but dark.

I was walking to my first class with Jenny and Toni talking to me. It seems to me that Toni has a huge thing for Isaiah. Jenny had gone out with Wally a couple of times and I could tell she really likes him. We separated to go to our classes. I was on my way when Garfield caught up to me.

"So, how have you been Rae?" he asked me. I was trying to ignore his nickname he had given me.

"I'm fine. I'm almost done with my poetry project." I told him.

"Really! Can I read them?" he asked me. I held my books a little tighter to my chest. I wasn't ready for him to see what I had written, since most of my poems were about him. I could feel that stupid blush coming up to my face.

"Umm... not yet because I have to turn them in today." I said thinking of an excuse.

"Well I could have checked over them if you wanted me to." he told me. Thank you Gar for giving me an opening.

"I think it would come out with more errors than what it started with." I said to him. It was very fun to tease my boyfriend. I stepped inside my classroom and waited for the bell to ring. I was lucky to be placed in an advanced English class with other kids who loved poetry almost much as I did. I was also lucky enough to be seated by my new friend Lilith.

"Did you finally finish the project?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Barely, I couldn't think of a good subject for the last poem." she said. The last poem had to be a tragedy. Mine came easy to me because it was mostly about my father. Nobody but Kori, Sarah, Vic, Richard, and Gar really knew about my father. Our teacher finally came in. When he opened his mouth to speak there was an knock at the door. A student handed him a note.

"Rachel you are wanted in the office." our teacher said to me. I was little confused but I grabbed my stuff and headed down there. When I reached the office I saw my mother sitting there and a monk that was very close to us.

"What's going on?" I asked. My mother should be in Gotham not here.

"Rachel, something has happened. Will you please sit down a minute?" My mother said through her tears. She started crying hard so that the monk started to speak.

"Your father has escaped from prison and the police think he might be here in Jump City looking for you." he said very calmly. Everything froze in that instant. My father was a wanted criminal and supposed to be on death row. I didn't know how long it took for me to process this when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head snapped up and I couldn't tell who it was because my eyes were blurred from tears. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Rae are you ok?" Garfield asked me. I just nodded my head and grabbed my things. I felt like my body was a robot and I was trapped inside just watching what was happening. All I could think about was my father and what might happen to me. I didn't really start to pay attention to what was happening around me until I got to lunch. I noticed everyone at our table was staring at me.

"Rachel are you ok? Garfield told us that something happened." Richard asked me while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah you've been out of it all day." Lilith said to me. Toni nodded in agreement with her.

"Are you ok Rachel?" Victor asked me.

"Yeah some stuff came up that's all." I said to them. They all stared at me for a moment. I started eating to get them off my back. They backed off a little, but I could tell they were still worried. Richard went back to his conversation with Vic. Why was my life so messed up?

"Rachel are you alright?" my teacher asked me. I realized this was my last class and the bell had rung dismissing us for the day.

"I'm fine, just have a lot to sort out." I say to her not meeting her gaze.

"Maybe you would feel better if you talked to the guidance counselor." she suggested. I couldn't drag another innocent person into my life.

"No, I just need some fresh air is all." I tell her and exit the room. I walk to my dorm and drop off my stuff because I realized that all my homework had been done. I waited for the halls to clear before I left the building. I took a deep sigh and walked to the city. Maybe if I found something to read it would get my mind off of what was happening. Or in this case, going to happen. I entered the first bookstore I saw.

"Hello and a nice warm welcome to you." the girl said. She had a huge smile on her face and her brunette hair was pulled back. I nodded and walked down some isles.

"I know what you might want to read." a voice said to me. I jumped and turned to see Gar.

"You scared me." I said to him.

"The book is called, please tell Garfield what's going on." he said to me. He looked almost serious except for the book pun.

"I just have a lot to deal with. It's almost the end of our Senior year." I said looking for a book still.

"But you look scared. And you look pale... well more pale than you usually do." he said failing with the pale thing. I knew I was paler than most people, but I guess he had come to tell the difference.

"My life is too messed up to drag another innocent person into it." I say while walking away from him and up to the check out counter.

"Did you find everything ok ma'am?" the girl asked me.

"All except for one." I said pointing in the direction of Gar. I paid for my books and walked out of the store. Unfortunately, Gar was right behind me.

"I'm not going to be quiet so you can read until you tell me what's going on." he said firmly.

"I'm pretty used to reading in any condition." I say to him. He frowns and it almost looks like his ears droop.

"Plllllleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee." he begs. I head toward the park with him still begging me. I sit my book on a bench and shoved Garfield onto the same bench.

"Listen to me. My father has just broken out of prison and he was supposed to be on death row. I'm the one who put him there because I took a stand against him. He also destroyed the only place where I ever really felt safe. I grew up in a monastery because my mother and I had to hide from him. I never made any friends until we had to move to Gotham and a monk said it would be a good idea for me to join the Grieving Club. My father is out of jail and is now coming after me." I let everything out. I fall to the ground on my knees crying as hard as I want to. Then suddenly I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me and pull me up to the bench.

"I won't let anything happen to you ever. I'll be here for you Rae, always." Garfield says to me. I hold onto him and cry onto his shirt. Suddenly, I wasn't scared anymore. I felt safe and... loved. Garfield had done so much and gotten closer to me then anyone I've ever met. It felt so nice to be in his arms... like this is where I really belonged.

"Thanks for everything. I'm sorry about earlier." I say to him after I've stopped crying.

"No problem, my mom makes me watch these soap opera stories with her and I've seen way worse." he says. I roll my eyes. Only Gar could compare my awful life with a soap opera.

"I should go eat something. I haven't had dinner yet." I tell him. He perks up at that.

"I know the best place where we can eat." he says a little suspiciously. He drags my hand and takes me to a small Mexican restaurant. I looks old but it smells great when we enter. A waitress seats us at a table. I look at the people in the restaurant. Some are with their families and others are older couples.

"You actually eat something here?" I ask him, remembering him being a vegetarian. He nods with a big grin on his face.

"They make some mean cheese nachos here." he says while rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. I roll my eyes but smile at him. I look at the menu to see what I want. I end up ordering just two tacos.

"So you like watching soap operas?" I ask him teasingly.

"Oh yeah, that... well they're pretty good after the first thirteen episodes and I could tell my mom was wanting someone to watch them with her." he explains nervously.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." I say to him. He smiles and our food arrives. After dinner we leave and head to the park once more just to walk. Me look out at the ocean and the wave rolling in. The ocean seemed so calming to me.

"So are the kids coming down to Jump to see you graduate?" Garfield asked me.

"Yeah them and my mom and some monks are going to come." I say to him.

"Cool 'cause I think I'm really growin' on them. I can tell they love me." he says in a very cocky tone. They weren't the only ones who loved him. It touched me so much that he liked them and that they liked him. I saw his beautiful jade eyes looking at the moon. I took a deep breath to release my fear once again. I had to let it go now. It was the last time I might ever have had a moment like this with him and I wanted it to be special. I took a hold of his hand and then kissed him. I wanted him to know that I really did care about him.

"This is the best day ever." he says with a goofy grin. I look straight at him again. My violet eyes meeting his jade ones.

"I love you." I say. Then I grab my books and head back to my dorm.

Note Corner

Contest will be closing soon so hurry and enter if you want to. Had serious writer's block with this chapter. After a while the pieces finally started to fall into place for this chapter. Next chapter has a few unexpected twist in it so be ready. Don't forget to review because it's fun to read what you guys think of my writing.

JGirl88 C:


	19. Chapter 19

Friendship Unknown

Don't own anything but the idea of the story/Back in Kori's POV

Garfield had done the freaking out all day. He invited Sarah and I to come to his house so that he may do the talking to us. We were sitting in the yard of back listening to him. Sarah and I were seated on his bench that swung. Sarah rocked it while I sat the crossed legged. Gar seemed very confused and frustrated.

"Gar calm down. I'm sure whatever you have to say to us has a simple solution." Sarah said. She seemed much wiser since she had been working with the disabled children. I could tell very much that she loved her job.

"Yes I agree. Please tell us what is the wrong Garfield." I say to him. He takes a deep breath and then looks at us both. He looks like a mess. His hair is unkempt, and his clothes did not seem very tidy.

"RACHEL TOLD ME SHE LOVES ME!" he shouted to us. I was so happy when I heard this. Rachel and Garfield had always been the so cute together.

"What's wrong with that? I would be jumping up and down in excitement if Vic said that to me." Sarah said to him. I remained silent because I was no good with love. My heart still felt shattered and the broken. There are too many pieces for me to fix with my heart, so I did not say anything.

"What's wrong is that as soon as she said it she walked away. And every time I try to call I hang up as soon as I hear her answer the phone. I feel like a total goober." he says with his hands in his face. (Beastboy has used 'total goober' on the show before)

"Maybe you need to speak to her with the faces together." I say. He looks at me like I have said something wrong. Sarah has a finger on her chin to think. She then does the snapping of her fingers.

"She means face to face. Why don't you do something romantic to show Rachel you love her too? You do love her, right?" Sarah asks looking at him like if does not answer correctly he will do the suffering.

"Of course I do. And what romantic thingy do you have in mind?" he asks Sarah.

"You could sing to her over the intercom at school." she says very dazed. Garfield looks terrified at the idea.

"Why do you not just do the writing of her a poem? She does love the poetry." I say. Sarah smiles even bigger.

"Yeah, you can decorate it and make it look nice and from the heart." Sarah says agreeing with me.

"That... is... is... stupid! Rachel knows I would never do something like that." Garfield says angrily.

"Why not simply take Rachel out on a date and tell her then?" I suggest. More ideas were thrown around but Gar decided on the date. I smiled happy that I could help my friend out. I went back home for dinner, and I also had to get ready for school the next day. I finally arrive and Timoko and Silkie did the greeting of me at the door.

"Welcome home!" Timmy said with a big smile on her face. I smiled back at her. We both went to the table for dinner. After dinner I helped her get ready for bed. Just before we both got into bed Ryan came to us.

"Hi guys, can I come in?" he asked us.

"Of course. What is the up?" I ask him. He came in slowly and sat upon my bed. He started to do the petting of Silkie.

"Umm... do you think you guys could get Sam to... you know... go out with me." he says very hesitantly.

"No, but you can. All you have to do is ask her out. Stop being so spineless." Timoko said. I frowned at her but I knew she was right.

"Ryan get some rest. And you too." I say to Timoko. The next morning I head out to school with Sarah and Garfield. When we arrive Megan comes running up to me.

"You will not believe this!" she says very excitedly while holding onto both of my arms.

"What?" Sarah asks.

"THE PROM THEME IS A NIGHT UNDER THE STARS!" Megan yells very happily.

"That sounds so romantic." Sarah says very dreamy like. Megan starts to pull on my arm.

"We have to get in line to buy tickets now." she says while pulling me along.

"But we have to get to class first." I tell her. Megan lets go then turns around to do the facing of me.

"Then we'll buy 'em at lunch." she says. I sigh and walk to my class. Megan seemed so excited for the prom. But I was not so sure. I was not sure if I actually wanted to go. My heart hurt just thinking about all the romance that would go on. When I was on my way to my English class someone caught my attention.

"Hey Koir wait." I heard Richard call out. He caught up to me and started walking with me. I refused to look at him.

"Can we please talk?" he asks. He seems very sad.

"I do not wish to talk." I say to him. My heart hurting every step we took together to get to class.

"Look if you give me five minutes you'll understand everything and it will be normal again." he says. I stop.

"No you are very wrong. Things will not be normal. We will never be normal again. You do not understand anything. Please just do the leaving of me alone." I say as I walk quickly to that stupid class. Why does he act so stupid? I wanted him to know how I felt but now I don't know if I want to tell him. Richard tried all day to talk to me. I was so glad I did not share lunch with him.

"Are you ready Kori?" Megan asked me as soon as I did the sitting down. Rose noticed that I did not look cheerful at all.

"No, I do not wish to go to prom." I said to Megan.

"What's wrong Kori?" Rose asked me.

"I am the torn. I wish to be with Richard again but yet I want nothing to do with him." I say to her. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"How about we have a sleep over this weekend. Just you, me, Megan, and Joey. It will get your mind off of all this stupid stuff." she says. I smile at her.

"That sounds most wonderful. I am the in." I say very happily.

"Woohoo, party with the crew!" Megan shouts excitedly. I smile at her. After school as I am on my way to Sarah's car, Leonid stops me.

"Hello Kori, I was vondering if you would go to this prom with me?" he asks. I can see his cheeks turning a very bright red while he rubs the back of his head. Richard used to do that too. I could see him watching us then turning away. He gets on his motorcycle and drives away. I shack my head no and run after Richard. As soon as I am in the city I loose him. I head to the park to rest. Then my phone of cell goes off.

"_where r u? :(" _Sarah texts me.

"_at the park. I am most sorry." _I text back. I feel so upset that I had worried her.

"_Do u still need a ride?" _She asks.

"_No" _I answer.

"_are u sure?" _She asks to make sure.

"_Yes"_ I reply. I smile and close my phone. Then my phone starts to do the ringing. It is Richard. I take a deep breath and answer.

"Hello." I say very nervous.

"Hey Kori it's me Barbra." Barbra says. I am very shocked to be hearing her voice.

"Why do you have Richard's phone?" I ask.

"I didn't know your number. Can we please talk?" she asks me. I was not sure. The last time she wanted to talk she insulted me very greatly.

"I am not sure." I say to her. I hear her suck in air.

"I'm not going to act the way I acted in Gotham. I just need to talk to you." she says. I sigh.

"Meet me at Cardy park." I say then hang up. I sat on a bench a little afraid. Oh why did I say yes for her talking to me. She arrived withing ten minutes. Alfred came along with her. She seemed nervous.

"Hi." she said nervously.

"Greetings." I answered her. Alfred smiles at me.

"Good day Miss. Ander. It's nice to see your friendly face. I miss seeing it around the house." he says.

"I have missed you as well." I say to him. I have really missed Alfred.

"I came to talk to you about Richard." Barbra finally says. I look away from her.

"You have won. Richard is yours." I say to her. I look at her and she looks like she is about to cry.

"I am so sorry Kori. I am so awful. I didn't mean to hurt so many people. I was being selfish."

"Well you received what you wanted with your acts." I say to her. Tears start to come down from her eyes. If feel very bad for her.

"No I didn't. I just made Richard realize that he feels the same way for you. He found out. And I messed it up for him. Kori, he is miserable. He doesn't want to do anything. He's depressed because he needs you." she says to me. My heart breaks more knowing that I am breaking Richard's heart.

"What do you mean he feels the same for me?" I ask with tears coming down my eyes.

"Someone told him that you loved him. After he heard that he realized that he loves you too. But now you're going to prom with some other guy. He wants you to be happy but it kills him to see you with other guys." she says. I start to cry now.

"I... I ... am... not... going." I barely get out. I wanted nothing to do with prom.

"You're not going to prom?" she asks. I nod my head. She hugs me. And for the first time I do not feel as if I am threatened by her but that we are friends.

"I wish to apologize to you. You must be hurting." I say to Barbra. She smiles with more tears coming down her eyes.

"I am only hurting because I made Richard loose the best thing for him. I don't like him anymore like that." she says.

"You must understand though that I still do not know if I can talk to Richard." I said to her.

"If I was in your situation I would never want to speak or see him again. But you have to." she says.

"May I say something?" Alfred pipes up.

"Yes please." I say.

"Go ahead Al." Barbra says.

"Miss. Gordon is right on Richard being miserable. I have not seen him this way since his parents died. But it is your choice to talk to him." he says to me. My heart for once, after what seemed like a very long time, started to piece itself back together. It was not whole but it felt a lot better.

"I will try to talk to him." I say to them. They both smile.

"Would you like a ride home Miss. Ander?" Alfred asks me. I nod and get in next to Barbra. Barbra looks at me.

"I'm really sorry about last year." She says.

"It is the o and k." I say to her. I take out a piece of paper and write some stuff down. I hand it to her when the car stops in front of my building.

"What's this?" She asks.

"It is ways of getting the hold of me, my new friend." I answer her. We both smile at one anther.

Note Corner

If you like suspense and cliffhangers then hold on for the next chapters. Lots of action and stuff. But I am going away for a week and then I'm seeing Eclipse on opening day so it might be awhile for the next chapter. I just have one more very important announcement. My contest is officially closed. I will not accept late entries. Sorry. Don't forget to review.

Love ya.


	20. Chapter 20

The Truth Can Really Hurt

Own Nothing/the cliffhangers start here

"Are you sure about this Kori?" Dona asked me.

"Yeah, I mean you don't have to do this you know?" Cassie tells me.

"Your concern is sweet, but I must do this." I tell them both. As soon as gym does the ending I have to do the unthinkable. I know I can do the accomplishing of it. The bell rings and I take a deep breath. I walk out of the gym and do the spotting of Richard at his locker. He notices me.

"Kori... hey." he says to me. He seems very happy that I am not ignoring him.

"I wish to have my friend back. I wish nothing more than for us to be _just _friends." I say to him looking down upon my feet. He lifts my head up so that I may look at him.

"Look Kori what happened with Babs was..." he starts but I do not wish to hear and do the reliving of all this pain.

"We are nothing more than friends. And there is nothing wrong with our friend." I say to him. I notice that we will both be late for class. I start to go there. Richard follows me.

"What do you mean **our** friend?" he asks me.

"I have made amends with her and she is now my new friend." I say to him. When I see his face my heart is warmed but also hurts.

"Ok, we're just... friends" he says very slowly. I can tell he does not like this but I wished to have my friend back. I nod and head inside the room. I can feel Richard doing the staring at me all day when we are in our classes together. At our last class he finally comes up and talks to me.

"Why do you want to be **just** friends?" he asks me. I look at him and can see pain in his face.

"Because I do miss our friendship and nothing more." I say. He does the crossing of his arms. It is true that I want him back I just can not risk being more than friends. Even though I miss us being together.

"Kori you and I both know you're lying." he says. He stares at me and smiles. I can tell that he is proud to have caught me. I take a deep breath and grab my things and look at him.

"We can never be anything more then friends. I am sorry." I say to him. I start to head to my locker but he stops me.

"Can I at least give you a ride home?" he asks. Oh how I wished I could say yes. To be so close to him again.

"I am sorry but I am going to a slumber party. Rose is going to drop me off at my house then I am going to grab my stuff and go back down so that we may go to her house." I say to him. He nods. Megan, Joey and Rose are all doing the waiting for me at Rose's car.

"Hello my friends I am most excited about tonight." I say. Rose smiles at me.

"Good 'cause we're getting the dirt out of you when we play truth or dare." Megan says. I am almost scared when she says it. I get into Rose's car and we head to my apartment. I run up there to grab my bag for tonight. I am greeted by Silkie.

"Hello my little bumgorf. I can not stay long, I must be leaving soon." I tell him. I grab my bag that I had done the packing of the night before. I then put a note upon the fridge telling Ryan and Timmy where I was. I then try to head back down to the car. Silkie is standing in front of the door looking at me like I should not go. I pet him and move him out of the way and go to my friends.

"It's about time you got down here." Rose says with a smile. I get into the car next to Joey.

"We have to stop by my house now. I'm sure it won't take long." Megan says. Joey rolls his eyes.

"Did you remember to tell him that you were sleeping over at my place?" Rose asks. Megan laughed nervously.

"Not really, but I'm sure my dad won't mind." Megan says. Rose and Joey both do the rolling of their eyes. We drive to Megan's house. She skips inside and closes the door behind her. Rose is parked in front of her house.

"Why is it so bad that Megan did not inform her father of our party of slumber?" I ask Rose. Her and Joey smile at one another.

"The last time she didn't tell her dad something until the last minute the whole city was gathered around their house listening to the fight. But everything worked out." Rose explained to me. I then hear yelling from within the house. I can not hear what is being said but I can tell Megan is in the trouble. It is then very quiet.

"Is everything the o and k?" I ask. Joey nods. Then I see Megan hug her father and head to the car.

"So how was it?" Rose asked Megan with the smirk.

"He's getting pretty used to me being the last minute kind of girl." Megan says with a smile. We then drive to Rose and Joey's house. It is a big mansion but not as big as Richard's in Gotham. Rose parks the car and Megan and I grab our stuff.

"Welcome to the Wilson, residents. I am Wintergreen." Wintergreen says to me. He seems very old and not as kind as Alfred. Rose takes us to a room with a big fire place and several shelves of books. I also see four mattresses in a circle.

"This is Joey's den. It's the best place for a sleep over." Rose says to me. I set my bag down onto the mattress I have chosen. Next to me are Rose and Megan and Joey is across from me.

"Has Winter ordered pizza yet?" Megan asks Rose while laying on her back looking up at her.

"Yeah he'll bring it to us when it gets here." Rose answers. I smile.

"I love the pizza. It is one of my favorite foods here in Jump city." I say. Megan sits up.

"Yeah Jump City has the best pizzas in the history of pizza in the world!" Megan shouts very excited. I smile at her. Wintergreen then arrives with a box of pizza, four sodas, and some mustard. My heart is filled with the ut most joy seeing the mustard.

"_We know how much you like mustard so we asked Wintergreen to bring some when you came." _Joey signs to me. I hug all of them.

"Oh thank you so very much for your kindness friends!" I exclaim.

"Uh... Kori... can't... breath." Rose barely gets out. I let go of all of them. Megan seems to be doing the gasping for air. We eat pizza and eat some cookies Wintergreen brings to us.

"I say we either watch scary movies or play truth or dare." Megan states. We are all in our p of j's now. I am wearing my long pants that are stripped the turquoise, pink, green, and purple with a matching top. Sleeves went down to my shoulder but the top was held up by two pink straps. Megan was wearing a nightgown with Saturn, the stars, and the moon. Rose was wearing a sleek black shirt and pants of the p of j's with orange fuzzy slippers.

"I don't know. The scary movie sounds better than your dare and secrets you get out of us." Rose says. Megan frowns and I giggle. I then notice I have not seen Rose and Joey's father.

"May I ask something please?" I ask Rose.

"Yeah go ahead." Rose says very concerned. I must have looked worried to her.

"Where is your father at? I thought I might have seen him. I am sorry I am being very rude." I say to them. Rose smiles and laughs.

"No you're fine. Our dad is doing some important business right now. With all his hard work he gets this big bonus and we go somewhere nice for vacation." Rose explains.

"That sounds very wonderful." I say to them with a smile.

"Hey did you guys hear that the prom money is so high this year that it could probably pay for small family to go to Europe?" Megan asks us very excitedly.

"You mean from all of the tickets everyone has been buying and putting in the prom of fund?" I ask. Megan nods. At first Rose looked very happy her eyes where closed with her knees to her chest and smiling. But when I finished talking about the fund of prom, Rose froze and her eyes snap wide open. Her smile is no longer there.

"Rose what is the matter?" I ask. Megan and Joey noticed it too.

"Rose are you ok?" Megan asks. She tries to put her hand on her shoulder but Rose gets up.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Rose shouts. I am most worried for my friend.

"_What are you talking about?" _Joey signs. She looks at all of us but then her eyes land on Joey.

"Dad is a liar and a thief. He just blamed Richard during Sophomore year to cover his tracks." Rose says with her fists clenched. Her eyes are filled with anger that give me a chill. I shutter.

"What are you talking about Ro?" Megan asks.

"What I'm talking about is that our dad is at the school right now stealing the prom fund. He uses that as his 'bonus'." she says very angrily. I go up to Rose and look at her.

"What are you thinking Rose?" I ask her. She seems to get an idea. A smile comes up but it doesn't seem very joyful.

"We're going to stop him. Come on." Rose says. Megan is right behind her, but me and Joey are very hesitant to go. Rose and Megan get into her car and so do Joey and I.

"Is she alright?" I whisper to Joey. He shrugs.

"So what's the whole plan?" Megan asks in excitement. I am very nervous as we get out of the garage and go speeding toward the school.

"When we get to the school we're going to find my dad and take back the money." Rose says her eyes staring at the school.

"But is that not dangerous? Should we not call professional help?" I ask Rose.

"No! This is between me and my dad." she answers very harshly to us.

"_What if it's dangerous? You might get really hurt." _Joey signs. We get to the parking lot.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Rose says with venom. I am very scared now. Then we hear an alarm go off and see flashing red lights.

"What is going on?" I ask putting my hands over my ears.

"Dad just activated the security system. Come on we don't have much time!" Rose shouts. She, Megan, and Joey race to the front door. I see huge metal coverings coming down on all the windows and doors. Rose gets the front door open and she goes in. Megan has to duck to get in and Joey slides under. He waits for me to come and Megan is right next to him. I decide that I need to stop Rose so I head to the door but Joey's eyes get really big.

"Kori watch out!" Megan yells to me. Before I can react something hard hits the back of my head. I start fading and I see the last of the metal door shut with Rose watching in horror. Then everything goes dark.

Author's Note Corner

Yeah! Don't you just love a good cliffhanger? If you want to know what happens next read and review for me please. And yes more cliffhangers are on the way.


	21. Chapter 21

Glowing in the Distance

Own nothing

Megan and Joey watched as Rose pounded on the steel, blocking her exit. Rose kept kicking and punching even though they all knew they could not get through. They were all stuck in the entry- way for the steel had also covered the entry to all doors and stairs. Megan knew the guilt Rose was feeling but she had to calm her down before she hurt herself.

"Rose you have to stop. Kicking and punching the door won't help Kori." Megan said to her. Rose was out of breath for a moment when Joey came up.

"_We have to get out of here without hurting ourselves if we want to save Kori." _Joey signed to his sister. She looked at him with anger all over her entire face.

"How are we going to help her? We have no phones, no way to get to a phone, and we're trapped in here. Who knows what he could be doing to her right now?" Rose screamed at the both of them. Megan turned away, hurt by her best friend. Then Megan noticed something leading in to the main office.

"Maybe there is a way to get to a phone." Megan said. Joey and Rose both looked in her direction. The steel might have blocked the entrance ways but not the glass wall looking into the main office. Rose smiled thinking of a plan to get in there.

"_How do we get through?" _Joey signed to both of them. Rose got her keys that were on the floor. She shoved one in through the glass and carved a small crude circle.

"Uumm... Rose no one can fit through that." Megan pointed out. Rose stuck her hand in and grabbed a potted plant and a paper weight rock.

"That's not our way in. These are." Rose said. She threw the plant at the window. All that happened was the pot broke and the fake plant fell out. Megan grabbed the rock from Rose's hand and threw it at the window causing it to shatter. All three crept in since there was broken glass everywhere and they only had slippers on. Rose got to the phone first.

"We can't call 911." she said very frustrated.

"Why?" Megan questioned. She was still trying to get past the broken glass.

"Because no one can override the emergency lock down, and they have nothing to get through." Rose explained to all of them.

"But I think we know someone who can. Joey do you still know Kole's number?" Megan asked. Joey nodded. Megan was getting too excited and didn't see the last piece of glass. She stepped on it and it sliced her foot. She winced in pain and Rose pulled her away from it.

"Tell us your plan and quick." Rose commanded while applying pressure to Megan's badly bleeding foot.

"Kole knows Lilith who knows Rachel who knows Victor. Victor can hack into the security system and get the steel away then we can call for 911." Megan explained. Rose went to go call and Joey took over on Megan after he dialed Kole's number. Rose was waiting for her to pick up.

A familiar buzzing noise was going off. It interrupted three girls from their sleep. Two of them stared angrily at the girl on the top bunk. The girl answered her phone.

"Hello?" Kole answered groggily.

"Kole it's Rose. I need you to call Lilith and tell her to call Rachel. Then tell Rachel to get a hold of Victor." Rose said frantically. Kole had started to wake up more.

"Why?" she asked.

"Have you noticed that it is much darker in your room?" Rose asked. Now that she mentioned it Kole could see nothing but what the cell phone light illuminated for her.

"Why is that?" she asked Rose.

"Because a security system has been activated and we're trapped. We need Victor to shut if off quickly." Kole understood. She got off the phone with Rose. Kole called Lilith. Lilith got the message and texted Rachel the information. Rose was tending to Megan's foot once again.

"Hopefully Victor get us out and we can go get Kori." Rose said.

"_I don't think we'll have time to." _Joey signed. Rose got up and looked down the hallway where Joey was watching. Her eyes grew big as she saw a bright orange glow and felt the sensation of heat coming towards them. Rose was stiff, staring at the fire wondering if they would even get out.

Rachel was sitting on the living room floor at Richard's house. She and Victor were watching a movie with Richard since they needed him to stop moping around. He had been complaining about Kori telling him that all they could be was friends. With the information Richard knew about what Kori felt for him, he wouldn't buy it.

"Here comes my favorite part." Victor said. Rachel rolled her eyes at the pointless movie. Then her phone went off. She looked at the text from Lilith. She rolled her eyes in disbelief. Richard noticed while Vic was watching his favorite part.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Lilith trying to play a joke on me." Rachel said and tried to concentrate on the movie. Richard would have thought nothing of it when the clock read 11:54.

"I thought she wasn't the type to play jokes." Richard said. Rachel though about it a minute. Lilith usually spent weekend nights by herself. She loved just taking it all in. She only left her phone on in case there was an emergency and someone wanted to get through.

"What did the message say anyways?" Victor asked noticing the weird behavior as well.

"It said that they needed you to hack into the security system and override the maximum security breach at the school." Rachel explained then they all heard a frantic knocking at the front door. Barbra was at the top of the stairwell about to tell everyone to keep it down. Alfred went to answer the door. He was about to say something when Sarah shoved her way past them and she and Garfield found the three of them in the living room.

"Has anyone gotten a hold of Kori, Joey, Rose, or Megan?" Sarah questioned in a hurry. They all shook their heads no. Barbra made her way down stairs wondering what this was all about.

"What now? If they haven't gotten a hold of her do you think..." Garfield began to question when Richard jumped in.

"Wait a minute what is going on?" Richard asked standing up from the couch. Sarah and Garfield exchanged glances. Sarah decided that she would explain.

"The school is on fire and no one can get out. And we think Kori might be trapped along with everyone else." Sarah said.

"Yeah, Sarah got a call from Miriam saying there was this metal thing covering their window in the school! She shares a room with Kole and Kole got a call from Rose who is also trapped inside!" Gar said very upset. Richard pieced together why they were scared. Kori was suppose to be with Rose. Richard went into command mode to save Kori's life.

"Victor, try to hack into the system so the firefighters can get into the school! Rachel, keep everyone posted on what's going on!" Richard commanded. Richard grabbed his keys that were hanging on the hook. Barbra stopped him a minute.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him with a stern look on her face. Richard went past her.

"Going to save Kori." he said over his shoulder. He got to the garage and mounted his red Harley Davidson motorcycle. He usually rode the one the Wayne company built, but he had a hunch that he shouldn't be recognized. He started it up and left the garage and left for the school.

Victor grabbed his personal computer and started typing away. Sarah peered over his shoulder while Rachel and Garfield waited. Barbra was getting frustrated with all of them.

"Isn't anyone going to stop him?" Babs questioned angrily. Rachel looked her direction.

"First we need Victor to unlock the security system to save everyone in the school. Richard can't do anything until he does, so right now he's safe." she answered. Barbra rolled her eyes and went to the Wayne's garage. She got on her own bike to try to stop Richard from doing something stupid.

Being as tiny as he was he was still determined to open that door. He could sense there was something terribly wrong and he needed to wake someone up. He shoved against the door using his weight to push it open. A light shown through the window in the room lighting the way. He didn't need the light with his eyes but it did make finding someone a lot easier. Now his only problem was getting up on the bed. He was a fat little guy so he couldn't jump very high. He could hear the light snoring coming from the mass that lay atop of the bed.

"No,No..." he heard the heap say. He then noticed a small chair that was next to the night stand right next to the bed. He used all his little might to get on that chair. He then made his way over to the night stand. He made sure not to bump the lamp. He then finally made it to the bed. He felt a sudden urge to hurry for he feared she was running out of time.

Ryan felt a pawing at his nose. Ryan was tired from being yelled at by the teacher and then being sent to detention. Galfore had yelled at him for his behavior. Ryan just wanted to forget the whole reason his day went bad and why he went to bed early. It was all because of Sam. When Silkie's pawing at his nose didn't work he had to use a more drastic measure. He channeled all his weight and sat on Ryan's neck. Being as fat as the little kitten was it started to deprive Ryan of oxygen. He finally got up angry at Silkie. He noticed a weird glow coming from Kori's room.

"Timoko go to bed. And go to sleep." Ryan commanded to both Silikie and Timoko. Silkie stared at him and the glowing light didn't go away. Frustrated, Ryan got up and went into Kori's room. Timoko heard the footsteps.

"Could you please turn the light off?" she begged wanting more sleep. Ryan was now very puzzled.

"What? I don't have a light on you do." Ryan stated while pointing at Timmy. She sat up in bed looking at him weirdly.

"MMMMEOOOOWWWW!" a yowl erupted from Silkie. They both turned to look at Silkie pawing at the glass door that lead to the glowing and the balcony. Timmy got out of bed and opened the door to the balcony. A breeze blew past her face. Ryan was right behind her. They saw the glowing was coming from flames at the Academy. Timoko stared at it until she saw Silkie looking at it to very scared.

"Kori's trapped inside." Timoko said referring to the building on fire. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"She's sleeping over at a friend's house." Ryan stated.

"Her friend is the principal's daughter to that school." Timoko stated. Ryan now found that what was coming from Timmy might actually be true and his sister was trapped in a burning building with no way out.

Note Corner Time

I loved using third-person on this chapter. It was actually a lot of fun. If you are wondering about the part where no one is named that is Silkie trying to get into Ryan's room. Kori's whereabouts will be revealed in the next chapter and how the fire got started. More cliff hanger's ahead. So read and review to find out what happens next.


	22. Chapter 22

Trapped

Own Nothing :) Back to Kori's POV/ I also warn you of this chapter. It may be a little dark.

I started to wake up and I could feel the throbbing pain on the back of my head. I tried to do the rubbing of it but I could not move my arms. I looked at myself to see I was tied up. My arms, legs, wrists, and ankles all had been tied. I tried to do the wiggling free but if I moved the rope seemed to constrict me forcing me to stop. I then felt a stopping motion and realized I was in the back of a truck. The doors opened and the light did the blinding of me. When my eyes did the adjusting, I saw Mr. Wilson and a man staring at me. The man took me from the van and dropped me onto the floor.

"How is the plan going to work now?" the strange man asked Mr. Wilson.

"I can unlock certain points so we can put her away and spread the kerosene." Mr. Wilson answered him. I looked around while the man started to complain. It looked like a garage. I then saw a door with the exact same steel covering that I saw go down earlier. There was a bench of work with matches and barrels of kerosene.

"What is going on?" I asked them. I was starting to get frightened. The man smiled at my fear. Mr. Wilson looked down at me. He then came down to look at me in the eyes.

"Miss Ander, if you just stayed back at my place then you would not be here right now, and I'm sorry you won't get to have your dream career." he said to me with a smirk. I was really frightened now.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"This school is going to burn to the ground with everything and everyone in it, which will include you." he said to me with the face of seriousness. Many people, including my friends and...

"Rose and Joey are in this building as well!" I shouted at him. "If you burn this place down they will die. All Rose wanted to do was stop you from stealing." I said trying to change his mind. The man handed Mr. Wilson a top of laps and started to talk to me while Mr. Wilson started to type something on the computer.

"It was my idea. And, Slade knows they're here. Them being here will not change his mind. I want my daughter dead and me living in Mexico away from all of you." he said with a very proud smile.

"Too bad Rachel doesn't get to say goodbye to her daddy." Mr. Wilson said as he clicked the enter button and the steel was lifted from the door that had done the blocking of the exit. I was very relieved that I knew that Rachel was safe and not here. The man picked me up and grabbed a barrel of kerosene. I was on the man's shoulder looking behind him. Mr. Wilson and the man then went through the door that was no longer blocked. Mr. Wilson was leading the way and was doing the dumping of the barrels as they walked.

"I love setting things on fire." the man said while dumping his barrel.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Trigon?" Mr. Wilson asked the man carrying me.

"I've done this so many times. You have nothing to worry about." Trigon said with confidence. I had to do something to get away and save everyone. I summoned all of my strength and used both my legs to kicked Trigon in the chest as hard as I could. He dropped me and I tried very hard to get away but I was still the tied up. Mr. Wilson kicked me in the stomach and I cried out in the most horrid pain.

"Why do you do these things?" I asked with the tears in my eyes. Mr. Wilson walked away and I thrown back onto Trigon's shoulder. I was becoming more and more frightened now. All of these students were being trapped with no way out. I had noticed before that only certain entrances were opened. I was dropped on to the floor and Mr. Trigon ripped open the doors to an elevator.

"All we have to do is spread kerosene throughout this school and ride the elevator down and throw these lit matches down the entrances to this elevator." Trigon said with a smile. I had begun to cry now. I was so very scared now. After going up many flights of stairs they walked to the end of the hallway. A single door was not blocked with the steel. They opened it up and threw me in there. I realized it was a closet of janitors.

"Have fun with your slow death, girly." Trigon said with a very evil smile. Slade grabbed the tape of duck and took a small piece from it.

"Please, do not do this. Everyone in this building should not die. I beg of you to let me go and everyone else as well." I begged them. Mr. Wilson did the rolling of his eyes and put the tape of duck over my mouth. They then closed the door with no way out for me. After about a minute, a brilliant light showed through the door, but I knew they had just started the fire.

Richard arrived at the school seeing the flames. He then saw a van coming from the rear of the school. Richard past the van hoping for an opening. His searching payed off when he saw a garage door closing with the steel covering. He drove as fast as he could toward the door. He jumped off his bike and slid under the door just before it closed behind him. He saw himself in a garage with empty barrels of kerosene. His cell phone then started to go off. Richard answered it while trying to find a way out, or in, within this case.

"ARE YOU THE BIGGEST IDIOT TO EVER LIVE?" Barbra shouted into his ear on the phone. Richard held the phone away from him to regain his hearing.

"Babs, you don't understand..." Richard tried to say before she cut him off.

"Understand what? That you're risking your life to save some girl that doesn't care about you anymore?" she asked him. There was only one answer that Richard had and needed.

"Because she is one of the most important people in my life. If I lose her, or don't die trying, then I will never forgive myself for losing her. I... love her." Richard said and hung up. He looked around the room to find something he could get through the steel with. Luckily he had been around Wayne industry and Victor enough to know how to make an explosive that might get him through the door.

Victor was typing away at his laptop with Sarah looking over his shoulder. Rachel could sense that Gar was uncomfortable. She couldn't tell if it was their friend in trouble or the awkwardness between them.

"What if we can't save them?" Gar asked.

"What if we can't save her?" Sarah asked in a hushed tone. Rachel could not stand losing Kori again.

"Why can't Kori be less of a magnet to life threatening situations?" Rachel asked in frustration. She sat on the ground and began to meditate to calm her nerves. She could feel someone sitting next to her. She opened one eye to see Garfield sitting right by her. He was smiling at her. He might have been a jokester but Rachel knew that he would never joke at a time like this.

"We'll see Kori alive and well again." he said. Rachel couldn't help but to admire his optimism.

"I'VE GOT IT! Everything is now officially unlocked!" Victor shouted in pride. Sarah ran to the front door and outside with everyone following her.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Garfield shouted to her as she reached her car.

"To the school to save Kori." she stated. She was about to unlock her car when Victor stopped her. She looked up at him.

"My car is faster." he stated with a smile. Sarah understood and everyone got in Victor's car. Heading toward the school they could hear the sirens heading in the same direction.

Richard had everything ready to make a hole in the steel that he could squeeze though. He took a match and lit the fuse. He ran for cover and plugged his ears. In his mind went 3... 2.. 1. BOOM! He looked up and there was a hole that he could fit through. Then all of a sudden the steel lifted up opening all entrances.

"That couldn't have opened 5 second's ago?" he asked sarcastically. _'Nice' _he thought and saw the huge flames raging at him toward the garage. The fire was spreading and getting a lot worse. He grabbed a blue covering normally used for cars and wrapped it around himself. He then went charging through the flames to save the girl he loved.

Barbra had been trying to find a way in with no luck. Then she heard a whirring noise of something activating and all the steel coverings lifted. She saw so much smoke coming out of the entrance.

"HELP!" she heard someone shout. She ran through the front entrance where Megan, Joey, and Rose were. They were all coughing from the smoke that threatened to suffocate them. Rose pushed Joey to get out while she helped Megan up. Barbra ran up to help Rose with Megan. They set the injured Megan a safe distance outside of the school.

"Kori... cough... is... cough... in trouble." Megan barely got out in her weakened state. Megan was getting worse from the smoke that had entered her lungs.

"What?" Babs asked fearing for Richard more now.

"She was taken by my dad." Rose explained. They then saw the ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars arriving to the school. Joey waved his arms around getting a paramedic's attention. Two of them came running over and put Megan on a stretcher tending to her wounded foot. They took Joey and Rose. But Barbra, without thinking, ran into the burning building to find Richard. Rose was telling the police what all had happened. Victor, Gar, Rachel, and Sarah arrived to see Rose.

"Where's Kori?" Sarah asked as she ran up to Rose.

"I don't know. My dad took her." Rose said and the paramedics had to stop her, for she needed to get out of the smoke filled air. Rachel could smell a strong scent of kerosene.

"He wasn't the only one who was here. My dad's specialty for burning things down is with kerosene." Rachel said angrily. The police overheard her and started to ask her questions. Sarah started to head towards the building but a firefighter stopped her.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there." a tall, ash stained man said to her.

"But Kori and Richard are in there." Sarah said. When she said that she didn't know that Timoko, Ryan, and Galfore had just arrived hearing what had happened.

Kori knew it was the end for her. If someone did find a way to remove the steel coverings she knew no one would find her on this floor in the closet of janitors. She began to cry knowing she was going to miss out on a lot in her life. Graduating, prom, her friends, family, watching Silkie grow up, her dream job, having a family later on in the future. But one thing she really regretted was losing Richard. It made her cry even harder. She was ready to forgive. He had more than earned it. He gave her space when she needed it, and he still cared for her when they weren't together. He had done so much that he not only earned it but he deserved to know. But now at her end she would never be able to tell him. Then, suddenly the door flew open revealing the flames dancing and ready to do the taking of her life!

Author's Note Corner

So many cliffhangers :0 This is the last chapter I will put up until I have finished judging my contest. Yes, there are more chapters after this but only if you are to read and review. Love to all.

JGirl88 :)


	23. Chapter 23

Great Escape

Own Nothing/ Special Guest Star Downward Spiral 1 :) Yeah.

Then, suddenly the door flew open revealing the flames dancing and ready to do the taking of her life. Kori saw the flames spiraling out of control toward her in brilliant colors of red, yellow, orange, and a hint of blue. She then saw a dark figure in front of her. Trigon must have come to finish what he had started on Kori's death. Another figure appeared right next to the other, but it looked more feminine. Kori then realized it was Karen and Mal.

"Hold on we'll untie you!" exclaimed Karen to Kori while Mal removed the duck tape as gently as he could from Kori's mouth.

"My friends. Oh I thank you so much for my rescue!" Kori exclaimed while hugging both of her friends.

"We don't have time for hugs now we've got to get out of here!" Karen exclaimed seeing all the flames and barely able to breath. The three of them ran low to the ground dodging the fire around them. They were all coughing from the smoke that infected their lungs. They were doing their best to find any stairwell that wasn't covered with flames. Kori was ahead of both Karen and Mal when they both heard a strange noise above them. Part of the ceiling came crashing down separating Kori from her friends. Karen realized now that they had less time knowing the building would collapse soon.

The paramedics tended to the teenagers that had been brought out of the fire by the firemen. The firefighters were trying to put out the fire, but their efforts where useless. Some of the students had made it out of the building by jumping from windows. So far none had been severely hurt by these actions but the firefighters were placing trampoline like structures so the students would not injure themselves. The police had gotten out their blowup matts to break the students fall as well. Some of the officers were also interrogating some witnesses to see if they saw anything unusual. Victor had been listening in on one witness in particular.

"Well, as soon as the fire started I saw this ice cream truck come out of nowhere." the witness stated.

"Did you catch the license plate number on the vehicle?" the officer asked.

"I believe it was 3095. I wanted some ice cream but it drove away and I couldn't get any. Besides how am I suppose to decide what kind to get if I can't see the little pictures." the witness explained.

"Ok, what was you name again?" the officer asked.

"Downward Spiral 1." Downward stated. The officer scratched his head a moment but let it go because he had also met a person named JGirl88 who knew nothing about what was happening. When the officer was done, Downward Spiral 1 stared at the flames bursting out of the building. Victor ran over to the others and Kori's family.

"They got away in an ice cream truck." Victor explained to them. They were all seated next to Victor's and Galfore's car.

"Man, no one would suspect the ice cream truck. Those guys are smart." Garfield said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe they're really dumb for speeding away in the middle of the night in an ice cream truck that's only supposed to be out in the day." Rachel said dead panned. Sarah fidgeted uncomfortably from where she was sitting. All she could think about was Kori not coming out. They all turned their heads to see the top floor of the building collapse. Timoko ran near the building but was stopped when suddenly Ryan picked her up.

"No let me go! We have to save her!" she shouted while kicking and trying to wiggle free from his hold on her. Kori was a lot like a mother to Timoko after her mom and dad died. She could not bare to lose another.

Kori's POV

I was terrified, confused, and was getting weaker with the smoke choking me. I could not find any of the windows or doors that lead out of here. I was so worried for my friend that I was separated from and I wondered where they were, and if they were unharmed. Then suddenly I heard the ceiling rumble again - about to fall. I ran as fast as I could from it. I then ran into something hard. Something soft wrapped around me and did the pulling me away from the falling ceiling. I opened my eyes to see **Richard**! I had never felt so safe until this very moment. I leaned my head into him but he did the snapping of me back into the reality.

"Kori I've been looking for you everywhere!" he exclaimed with a smile but he soon did the frowning when a giant heat wave washed over us bringing the smoke along with it. I started to do the coughing again. Richard looked worse then I did. He was covered with the soot and ash and he looked so weakened, coughing harder than I was.

"We must get out of here." I said to him with one eye closed from the smoke blinding it. My eyes had begun to sting and I could no longer see.

"I think I saw an exit back from where I came." he said to me. He took my hand and pulled me in the direction that he was talking about. I tried to shield my eyes to watch where I was going, but it did not work. I tripped on flaming debris. It did the scorching of my ankle. I screamed out in pain. Richard pulled me out and stopped the fire which had now begun on my leg.

"Kori I know it hurts, but you have to get up! I promise we're almost there." he said encouraging me to get back the up. I did, but it sent a wave a pain through me. I ignored it as we ran to get out of this trap. We then both heard a strange noise that sounded almost like a kettle of tea beginning to whistle. Richard looked to the wall and saw a giant metal tank. His eyes then went wide under his glasses of sun.

"What is wrong?" I asked him getting more terrified than that of which was already inside of me.

"The fire is getting closer to the gas tank! It's going to explode!" he shouted then took my hand and we both started to run faster. We finally saw a window down the hall. I looked back and saw the fire was almost at the tank of gas. Richard did not stop running as we ran toward the window.

"Richard, we are going to run into the window!" I shouted to him. He continued running not letting the go of my hand. The fire had reached the tank and the explosion knocked them both out of the window with giant flames following them. Everyone saw the flames explosively force them out as the rest of the building collapsed.

I could feel myself falling but I could not concentrate. My lungs ached and I was extremely the tired. So much had happened in the past hours. Then I landed with an awful thud that hit my stomach where I had been kicked earlier. I could feel hands grabbing onto me and pulling me off of the giant mat that Richard and I had landed on. I felt as if I was falling asleep but the pain in my leg and chest kept me awake. There were so many people around me and pushing me forward that I could not take it the any longer and I tried to rest.

"Come on sweetie I know you're tired but you can't sleep." said a most familiar voice. I opened my eyes seeing Dr. Morsa. A nurse was tending to my foot where it had been burned. I felt the most clean air enter into my lungs. I was scared to know it was the mask of oxygen pushing in the most clean air. Galfore was right next to me holding onto my left hand.

"The mask is just to help you breathe again from all that smoke that was in your lungs." Galfore said as if he had done the reading of my mind. I saw several other students around me being tended to.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked worried for my friends that had been in the burning building.

"A lot of them are like you but some have more severe burns than others." the nurse tending to my foot said. I saw so many faces I recognized in the room around me (A/N she is in the emergency room right now): Jenny, Cassie, Garth, Roy, Kole, Bette, Toni, Ryuko, Jade, Isaiah, and many more.

"Are Mal, and Karen the o and k? They were the ones that had untied me." I said wondering where they were. Angil looked up at me very concerned.

"What do you mean untie?" she asked me. I then told them of what had happened to me, as well as Mr. Wilson and Trigon.

"We have to tell the police." Galfore said angrily as he stood up.

"She is no condition to get up right now. In fact you might need crutches for awhile." the nurse said to me.

"Are Rose, Megan and Joey the o and k? And what happened to Richard?" I said looking down at my empty hand.

"Megan's foot was hurt but she'll recover. As for everyone else they'll be just fine." I was so the relieved to know that they were all unharmed... mostly. After being tended to a being given the crutches I was free to go the home. I would have to come back soon so Angil could check my stomach to see if anything was really the damaged. When we reached the lobby Sarah did the hugging of me.

"Do you know how worried we were?" she asked. Then Rachel, Victor, Garfield, Ryan, and Timoko did the hugging of me.

"I am very glad to see you all unharmed." I said to them.

"Can you be a little less life-threatening prone?" Rachel did the asking of me with the sarcasm. I giggled at her. I could no longer contain my many questions.

"Where are Rose and Joey? Where are they going to live? Where is Mal and Karen? And I really wish to know where Richard was." I asked all of them. They took me to sit upon a couch in the lobby while Galfore went to check me out of the hospital. Next to the couch were Rose and Joey. They both got up and did the hugging of me.

"Oh my friends, you are unharmed!" I said very excited to them. Rose had the tears within her eyes. She noticed me doing the staring at them.

"I was afraid you were gone and it was all my fault." she said while really doing the crying. I hugged her once again.

"I am the o and k. You need not worry for you only wished to do the right thing. But I wish to know what will happen to you and Joey?" I asked them since their father would no longer be a proper parent.

"_Our aunt is going to take care of us for now." _Joey told me. I nodded, thankful that they would not be alone.

"Friends, can you please alert me to where Richard, Mal, and Karen are?" I asked them.

"Mal and Karen checked out a while a go and Richard..." Victor began. I was glad that Karen and Mal were safe but I was now worried for Richard's safety.

"Richard's fine but he's visiting Barbra." Garfield said. My heart did the sinking until Rachel did the speaking up.

"Barbra went into the building after Richard, but she was severely hurt while looking for him. She was trying to escape when she found a window. The window lead to the gym... and she fell. A firefighter rescued her but she is paralyzed from the waist down." Rachel explained to me. I nodded understanding what has happened. I felt the so bad for Barbra.

"Come on Kori, we're going home." Ryan said to me. Galfore helped me to the car and sat me in the back with Timoko. We went the home. Galfore put me in my bed with my leg the propped up with some pillows. Miss Leone helped Galfore around our house while he tended to me. It was later that night when Timoko and I were watching the T. and V. when my phone of cell did the ringing.

"Hello." Timoko answered. She nodded then handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked not knowing who it was.

"Hey Kori are you feeling better?" Richard asked me. I smiled at the thought that he still cared.

"Yes I am. I wish to thank you for coming to my rescue." I said to him.

"You're welcome. I couldn't let you die in that building." he said to me very sincerely.

"I know. And you were the right before." I said to him. There was a small pause from him.

"About what?" he asked me very slowly.

"That we can never be just friends." I answered him. It was silence for a while so I thought he did the hanging up. "Are you there?" I asked him.

"Huh... Yeah, sorry I went into shock for a moment." he said and I could hear him laugh nervously. "Do you really mean that?" he asked me.

"Yes and I am sorry for what has happened between us." I said to him. I then realized the television was off and everyone was in my room.

"No, I'm sorry for what happened between me and Babs. It was stupid and I'm so sorry." he said to me. Timoko was staring me wondering what was going the on.

"You are forgiven. I will see you the later." I said to him seeing Miss Leone tapping on her watch telling me that I need to get my rest.

"See you at graduation Kori. Goodnight." he said to me. We both did the hanging up and I relaxed into my bed. Timoko knew I needed rest so she did the snuggling up next to me. Silkie was on my other side purring. I pet his small head and round belly.

"Goodnight Kori." Miss Leone said.

"Goodnight my little bumgorf." Galfore said.

"Goodnight sis." Ryan said. I smiled to them all.

"Goodnight my family." I said to them and then went to sleep.

Author's Note Corner Time

There are at least two or three more chapters left. Prom is definitely coming up and an Epilogue. I might do a chapter with them graduating but I don't know yet. Review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Prom

Sorry I disappeared on you. I was at church camp called Woodlands. I learned so much about God and Jesus. I loved the speaker, Ed Newton, while I was there too. So, anyways back to the story. This means song and _this _means inner thoughts. Warning this chapter is very, very long. Don't own anything, not the songs or the Teen Titans. :(

Our school year had to be finished up at the city of halls, since we no longer had a building for our school. It was very hot in the little room with all of the seniors in it being taught everything to do the passing of our finals. Everyone was happy to get out of that room, especially Rachel. She felt too close to everyone and had none of the space. Our graduation was also held there as well.

"I would like to present your graduating seniors." the mayor did the announcing. The girls wore yellow graduation gowns and the boys wore black.

"Miss. Ander." the mayor called my name and did the handing of me my diploma. I looked at the audience and saw my brother, Sam, Timoko, Galfore, and Miss Leone. They where clapping the loudest for me. I smiled and sat back down. They were all dressed so nice for this occasion. I watched all my friends do the grabbing of their diplomas. I clapped for everyone who had made it this far. After the ceremony we took our caps and did the throwing of them into the air. I still did not understand why we did this but I went along and it was most fun. All of my friends were gathered around the steps at the city of halls.

"Woo Hoo! NO MORE SCHOOL!" Garfield did the shouting.

"What about college?" Sarah said teasingly. His face did the dropping and I did the giggling at him.

"Come on Gar it won't be that bad, besides you'll get to study zoos." Victor said. We all could not contain ourselves and started to laugh.

"Who told you that?" Garfield asked very angrily.

"It rhymes with Michard Mayson." Rose said to him. Garfield and Megan looked the stumped. Rose had done the hanging out with us more and was standing with us along with Dona, Cassie, Terry, Garth, Mal, Karen, Wally, Jenny, Jade, Roy, Joey, Kole, Lilith, Gnark, Cassie, Conner, and the twins.

"It's not fair that you 're leaving us." Megan said referring to her Joey, Kole, Cassie, and Conner who are still the Juniors.

"You guys will now rule the school." Dona said with a big smile. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we want Megan doing that." Rose stated. Megan looked upset and I giggled at her.

"Michard Mayson...what rhymes with that?" Garfield asked himself and kept pondering the question on who had told everyone on his mess up. "I got it! Hey wait a minute... Richard I can't believe you ratted me out man." Garfield said a little upset. Hoping to stop them from fighting Lilith did the speaking up.

"It was nice of your dad to rent out that ballroom downtown for our prom." Lilith said to Richard.

"He didn't want anyone to miss out on anything." Richard said with a shrug. Then Gar looked like he was about to do the crying and hugged me.

"But you won't get to go this year because your leg." he wailed. Victor pulled him off of me and Rachel hit him in the back of the head with her cap.

"Why will I not be able to go to this prom?" I asked.

"He's referring to your leg. I don't think the doctors want you on it yet." Karen did the explaining to me. I looked down at my leg. It was still healing from my burn that I had received in the fire. It was covered up with a cast-like structure to keep it from getting worse. I then looked back up at Garfield.

"Do not worry friend. I will be receiving a brace soon so that I may walk on it without causing harm to myself.

"But what about your crutches?" he asked looking at them that I held.

"My doctor wishes me to put strength back into my leg, but not too much to do the agitating of it." I said to Garfield.

"So then you are going to prom?" Sarah did the asking.

"Say yes so we can all go shopping together!" Megan shouted at me while hopping the up and down in excitement. I nodded and smiled.

"Good because I don't want to miss prom again." Rachel said with her arms crossed and a small smile. Everyone did the staring at her.

"YOU WANT TO GO TO PROM?" We all did the asking at the same time.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Rachel asked annoyed. Garfield's arm was around her shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm going to make this the best night of you life!" Garfield exclaimed in excitement. Rachel just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"But we have to be a little more careful." Richard said looking at me with a smile.

"You mean you are wishing for me to go to the prom with you?" I asked him with the blush on my face pointing at him.

"Wouldn't want anyone else." he said to me. I smiled and hugged him. He could not hug me back when Ryan did the pulling me away.

"Well you can't go anywhere now until you get your brace on." Ryan said. He helped me down the rest of the stairs and into our car. When we got in Sam had to ask me about Richard.

"You two are going to prom together. I hope you can tell him how you feel." she said. I had forgotten about that in my recovery, but Sam did bring up a very excellent point. I was not going to let anything get in the way this time. Richard and I had made up but we had not really done the going out until now. It was nice to have him back, but I lost some one in the process. Barbra was upset with me. If I had not gotten captured then Richard would not have tried to rescue me then she would not be in a wheelchair chasing after Richard. She knew it was not my fault that I had gotten captured but she did not feel the need to be my friend any longer.

"I'm just glad Ryan got up the nerve to finally ask you out. I thought I was going to be an old lady by the time he did." Timoko spoke to Sam interrupting my thoughts. I smiled and Ryan stared at her with the daggers in his eyes. I heard Miss Leone laugh at their quarrel. I smiled along with Sam.

"One more picture." Galfore said to me. The day of the prom had finally arrived. My stomach felt so jumpy and filled with the butterflies. I was blinded by the pictures my brother, Galfore, Timoko, Sam, and Miss Leone had taken. I tried to do the rubbing of the little flashes in my eyes out. I had gone shopping with my friends to get my dress, and I am most glad that Sarah was there even though she already had her dress. I had gotten a lilac dress that hugged me except just right before my knees it flowed out. It was held up my by a diamond looking strap that went around my neck. (Dress in 'Enchanted')

"Are you going to wear my bracelet that I got you?" Timoko did the asking while looking at me with her big teary eyes. I nodded and did the smiling at her. We both went back into my room, and she grabbed the little bracelet and put it upon my wrist. I then grabbed the opal necklace that Richard had gotten me to finish my outfit. I looked into the mirror once more to check to see if I had anything I needed to do before I left.

"HE'S HERE!" Ryan shouted to me from down the hall. I left my room and headed toward my date.

Rachel's POV

I looked at my self in the mirror again horrified at my image. I could not believe that I was wearing a dress... again. I did like hanging out with my friends but not with me dancing in this dress. The dress was my style but that didn't mean I liked wearing it. It was a deep black with just a hint of purple. My mom had put my hair up into a bun and Melvin, Timmy, and Teather had given me an anklet they made with little pink, blue, yellow, green, and orange beads. I sighed in defeat and waited for Garfield to pick me up.

"You look pwetty Wachel." Timmy said to me holding his blanket close to him. I smiled and ruffled his carrot red hair. Then I heard a knock out the hotel door we were all staying in. I looked up very nervous. My mother opened the door with Teather in her arms. As soon as she did Teather reached for Gar and Gar took him into his arms. Garfield was wearing a purple tux and a lime green tie. I sighed but that was my Gar's fashion sense. His face brightened up when he saw me.

"Hey Rae are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a shy smile. I grabbed my little purse and went up to him. When he saw me his eyes went huge. I started to blush at him with his mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth before bugs fly in." I said in my monotone and walked past him out of the door. Timmy, Melvin, and Teather started giggling when Garfield tried to get him self out of his trance. My mother took a picture of us and then went down to the lobby.

"You look really... uh um... pretty Rae." he said very weakly while we were in the elevator. He then cleared his throat. "Um... Rachel we got to talk about... the thing you said to me." Garfield said staring strait at the door not taking his eyes off of it. I swallowed hard. I had forgotten that I had told him that I loved him. I looked away and down at the floor. The elevator doors opened and we both stepped out. We were both greeted by Lilith and Gnark in the main lobby. After talking to them for a minute we headed out to the parking lot. There was just one problem. I couldn't find the bug anywhere.

"I hope you don't expect me to walk." I said with my arms crossed. He chuckled softly next to me. He then clicked the unlock button on his keys and when that happened the lights to a silver Porsche lit up.

"My uncle knows a car dealer and he agreed to loan it to me for the night." Garfield explained with a big grin on his face. I walked up to the car in disbelief. Gar opened my door and sat down on the leather seat. He got in and started the car up.

"This is amazing. You've really outdone yourself." I complimented him after my ten minutes of shock from the car we were in. We arrived at the big building with the ballroom inside of it. We both got out while there was a valet to park the Porsche. We walked down the big stairwell where everyone was at. There was a DJ, a snack table, and many different colored lights. I was amazed at how everything looked actually pretty cool in here.

Garfield's POV

I watched as Rachel actually stared in awe at the prom scene. I looked up at the glittering silver stars above us. Hehe... it actually was a night under the stars. I looked a Rachel in her dress. She was so pretty that I could barely keep my cool in the car, although the Porsche did help me to concentrate on driving. If I wrecked that thing I would have been so dead. Then a song started to play. I believe it was called 'For the Nights I can't Remember' by Hedley. I looked at Rachel and smiled at her.

"Do you wanna... you know... maybe dance?" I asked nervously while scratching the back of my head and smiling goofy. She seemed to snap out of her trance and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she said quietly so only I could hear. I took her hand and we began to dance.

I see it in the way you would do

When no one else could ever get through

'_It did seem like I did get through to Rachel better then anyone ever could.' _I thought.

Holding back till I came around

Time and time again you wait for me to comin'

And did you really look my way?

Cause no one could've seen this coming

'_Wow... was I really lucky that Rachel went out with a guy like me. We seem so different. I'm pretty sure no one saw that coming.' _I pondered to myself.

I would never let you down

If I was running backwards in full time

So I can and I will and you'll see your

hero come running over and over tonight

'_Could I really be Rae's hero? I know I would never let her down, but I would let her up.' _I thought again laughing a little at my own joke.

And I do wanna love you

If you see me running (and I do wanna try)

Because if falling for you girl is crazy

Then I'm going out of my mind

So hold back your tears this time

Rachel then rested her head on my shoulder. I do love her and I guess when she told me I went into shock cause I didn't think she felt the same way.

Me I'm used to being tired and bloody

But you believed that I could be somebody

You put your world on hold for me

Gave away to follow failure through the fire

'_Wow this song is like a psychic or something. Since I'm not too bright usually people gave up on me like Terra did, but not Rae. I think this song is speaking to me.'_

I need you to know I will

Believe me girl I'm so tired of running

I just wanna hold your hand

Stare at you like I've got everything I need

'_I'm getting creeped out on how true this song is. It's like it was chosen for us.'_

So I can and I will and you'll see your

hero come running over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you

If you see me running back (and I do wanna try)

Because if falling for you girl is crazy

Then I'm going out of my mind

So hold back your tears this time

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Rachel said lifting her head up and looking at me. I gulped because now I was just a little scared.

And what if I never said to you

I was dynamite (dyno mah ha ha hite)

And what if I never told you

I'm afraid to cry (I wanna cry HEY!)

"Yeah... um they caught your dad and Mr. Wilson." I said while I chickened out. She gave me a stern look.

"We both know that's not what you were going to say... wait what?" she asked very confused for a minute.

What if I never let you down

And I said I'm sorry for the

nights I can't remember

What if I never said to you I would try!

"They're both in jail?" she asked me to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah, but your right that's not what I want to say." I said trying to get what little nerve I had left to tell her.

And I do wanna love you (If you see me running back)

And I do wanna try Because if falling for you girl is

crazy Then I'm going out of my mind

So hold back your tears this time (YAHH!)

"What could you possibly want to say? This is the best news I've ever heard..." she went on before I exploded.

"I LOVE YOU!" I somewhat shouted at her.

And I do wanna love you (I WANNA LOVE YOU!)

And I do wanna try (AND I WANNA TRY!)

"You do?" she asked with a smile almost on her face and curiosity in her eyes.

Because if falling for you girl is crazy

Then I'm going out of my mind

So hold back your tears this time

I nodded and I kissed her.

Hold back your tears this time Oh Oh

She kissed me back. When we broke apart one tear fell down from her eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked her feeling like I did something wrong.

"I just can't believe you feel the same way about me." she said with her lip quivering a little. I smiled and held her close. Best night ever!

Richard's POV

I waited awkwardly in the front hall for Kori while Ryan stared me down. I shifted under his gaze. I checked my tie just to get out from his gaze. I had worn a usual black tux with a red tie. Sam finally noticed and elbowed Ryan in the ribs. He winced in pain for a slight second. I finally heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I looked and saw Timoko and Kori coming down the hall. She looked gorgeous in her dress and she was wearing the necklace I gave her. I gave her the corsage which was a little red and pink rose buds with little white flowers surrounding them.

"I am most excited about tonight." she said to me. I smiled although I felt like I couldn't breath in that moment.

"Oh get together for the picture." an old short woman said excitedly. We posed for so many pictures that if I weren't wearing sunglasses I'd probably go blind. We we're about to leave when Galfore stopped us.

"Don't forget to mind your foot Kori." he said pointing to the brace that enabled her to walk.

"I'll take care of her. I promise." I said sincerely to him. He nodded and slapped me on the back. I about fell over if Kori wasn't holding onto me. We walked carefully to the elevators and got in.

"Have you been to this prom before?" Kori asked while we were waiting for our floor. I had started to listen to the music when she spoke up.

"No I haven't. This is my first and probably only time." I said to her honestly. She nodded and smiled. We heard the chime that signaled that we had reached the lobby. We got off and went out the small door next to the revolving door since that would be easier on Kori. Alfred opened up the limo door and I help Kori climb in. Alfred shut the door and headed to the front and started it up.

"It is traditional that in America we arrive in limo, correct?" she asked with a curious face. I chuckled a minute.

"Yeah, but that's not why we're riding in one. Bruce forced me to ride in it instead of me borrowing one of his cars. I didn't really object because I thought it would give more room for your leg." I answered her. She smiled at me.

"That is most sweet of you. I do admit that I like being the traditional while riding in this limo." she said looking around in it. The limo finally stopped and Alfred opened up the door.

"We have arrived Master Richard and Miss Kori." Alfred said while holding out a hand to help Kori out. We headed to the big entrance and a doorman opened the door for us. We were greeted by Sarah and Victor when we walked in.

"Hey guys! 'Bout time you showed up." Victor said with his arms crossed and a sly smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and watched Kori and Sarah talk. I smiled at how cute she looked talking to Sarah.

"Come guys I want to show off my dress." Sarah said heading for the stairs. I looked down at the marble stairwell and how deep it was to get to the prom. Kori looked at it too and her face seemed to drop. She looked so sad at how many stairs there where because of her leg. I went up to her.

"I do not need to got to prom, but you may go." she said sadly. I smiled at how much she wanted to go but felt she couldn't, and then how she wanted me to go and have a good time.

"You're my date and I could never leave you here." I said to her. I put my arm around her waist and she put an arm on my shoulder and I hoisted her up and had her weight on me. We took it one step at a time. Victor and Sarah noticed us coming down so Victor came up. Kori put her other arm on Vic's shoulder and we made it down the stairs.

"Here we are at the prom." Victor said as Kori let go of him.

"Oh this is so beautiful!" Sarah shouted in excitement while hopping up in down.

"I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat." said Vic as he headed over to the food table. Sarah followed him close behind.

"This prom is most wondrous." Kori said looking up at the silver stars above us. She watched everyone dance to the song that was playing. We both eventually saw Gar and Rachel dancing together.

"So how's Leonid?" I asked trying to be casual. I know what she to means to me, but after the fire happened I was still curious.

"He is dancing with his date." she said pointing to Leonid and a muscular girl dancing with him. "Are you still the jealous?" Kori asked with her hands on her hips and a smile.

"I almost lost you and I wanna make sure that you still... you know..." I said nervously trying to find the words to say.

"No I do not know." she said a little confused. Then a song started to play. It was called 'But for the Grace of God' by Keith Urban. I held out my hand and she took it. She still seemed confused and little uneasy.

I can hear the neighbors

They're arguin' again

I held on to Kori to show her that I wouldn't let go because of her bad leg. We just swayed for awhile there.

And there hasn't been peace on our street

Since who knows when

There hadn't really been peace between us in a long time so I held her close to me

I don't mean to listen in

But the shoutin' is so loud

I turn up the radio to drown it out

And silently I say a prayer

'_I'm glad we didn't really yell at each other during our break up." _I think to myself.

But for the Grace of God go I

I must've been born a lucky guy

Heaven only knows how I've been blessed

With the gift of your love

'_I was blessed to have Kori back again here in my arms.'_

And I look around and all I see

Is your happiness embracing me

'_She always seemed so happy. I felt her happiness as she held onto me.'_

Oh lord I'd be lost

But for the grace of God

I can see that old man

He's walking past our door

Kori looked up at me with so much curiosity on her face.

"Richard if you still get jealous do you not understand?" she asked me with so much concern on her face.

And I've been told he's rich

But he seems so poor

'Cause no one came to call on him

And his phone it never rings

"What don't I understand?" I asked her listening to the lyrics. This is exactly how I felt when I didn't have Kori anymore.

He wonders through his empty home

Surrounded by his things

And silently I say a little prayer, yes I do

"What I have been trying to tell you this whole year is what you do not understand. And how much it hurt to feel that even when we were the broken up." she explained to me. I could see the pain in her eyes when she talked about our break up.

But for the grace of God go I

I must've been born a lucky guy

"I must tell you this before I do the exploding from keeping this in. Richard I..." she was about to say before I had to tell her something.

"I love you." I said to her calmly. Her face seemed to light up.

Heaven only knows how I've been blessed

With the gift of your love

"You do?" she asked with her eyes shining.

"Ever since Sarah told me about how you... loved me." I said a little nervous and forcing a weak smile.

And I look around and all I see

Is happiness embracing me

"I still do love you Richard. I have been trying to tell you that for so long now." she said coming closer to me.

Oh Lord I'd be lost

But for the grace of God

I smiled at her so happy that now I knew I was never going to lose her again.

I look around and all I see

Is your happiness embracing me

She took away my sunglasses and looked into my eyes. I was glad she did because now I could see her more clearly. We both leaned in and kissed. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and I had a feeling she didn't want to let go any more than I did.

Oh Lord I'd be lost

But for the grace of God

Oh Lord I'd be lost

But for the Grace of God

The song ended and we broke apart. I still didn't let go of her. Our foreheads were pressed together and we both smiled.

"I love you." we both said.

Author's Note Corner

Longest chapter. This took me awhile to write because I got major writers block and I'm trying to improve my writing skills. I've started to write a book but I'm not sure if I'm doing well. Oh well. One more chapter coming up until the end of this story. So read and review and the last chapter will be up soon. Love you all.

JGirl88


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Don't own anything/ Yea very last chapter! After this I'm going to write a one-shot and one more crazy life but the Rating will be going up to T. You'll see why. Anyway, enjoy!

I did the drumming of my fingers on the table where I was sitting. I was in a restaurant waiting for Richard because he was very late. I let out a sigh and took a sip of the coffee I had ordered. I looked around at the people in the restaurant. There were families, older couples, younger couples, and someone who was alone. I was seated at the edge of a booth that was the rounded. I could see the bar from where I was and someone kept looking at me. He finally got up and walked over to me.

"What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing here alone?" He looked the rugged, with brown unkept hair and deep chocolate eyes. His face seemed like he had not shaved in quite some time. I did the rolling of my eyes at him.

"I am just waiting for my boyfriend, so I am not alone like you said before." The man rolled his eyes and sat down at my booth. I backed into the cushioning in my way to show that he should leave.

"Come on I know you're just making an excuse." He said putting an elbow on the table and leaning closer to me.

"I don't think she's making an excuse, Sal." Karen said with her hands on her hips standing next to me. This Sal person then got up and walked back over to the bar. "If I catch you messin' with someone else I'm going to have you kicked out." Karen yelled the threateningly at him.

"I thank you friend Karen." I said looking up at her. She smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. I usually have to pull him away from tables every night, but if he does it again I am going to have him kicked out." Karen said. We both laughed and Karen went to check on her other tables. I rested my head on my hand. Richard was suppose to be here to help me celebrate graduating from college. I then saw someone walking down the narrow hall to the rooms of rest that looked like Garfield. I got up to look and called his name.

"Garfield?" I asked turning into the hall and saw no one. I was very confused when I heard the door to the restaurant open I turned to see Richard soaking wet and putting his umbrella down. He saw me and smiled. He walked over to me and I gave him the hug.

"Sorry I'm late." he said and we both sat down at our table.

"Where were you?" I asked him. It was not like him at all to be late.

"I got a call and had to pick up a very important package." he explained to me taking off his very wet coat. Richard worked so very hard at his father's company.

"What did Bruce have you pick up?" I asked him taking another drink of my coffee. Richard took the cup from me and shook his head. I have had coffee once but the caffeine made me way too hyper and I blacked out on the first day I had it. "It is the decaf, and you have still not answered my question." I told him. He gave my cup back to me.

"It wasn't for the company." he said shaking his head. This confused me.

"Was it something for the station?" I asked. Richard had gone to college not only to study business but he also got a degree in criminal justice. He had become a detective with the help of the Commissioner down in Gotham that was a close friend to Bruce and Richard.

"What would I have to pick up for the police station? Besides I'm starving for that pie you promised me we'd get here." he said to me. I smiled and Karen came by and went to get the piece of pie that I had loved so much.

"I though I saw Garfield here just before you got here." I told Richard. He had ordered the coffee too and started to choke on it.

"cough... What?... cough." he barely asked me. I patted his back to help him.

"I thought I saw Garfield before you came. Are you all right?" I asked worriedly. He stopped choking and smiled.

"Yeah I'll be ok." he said. Karen then came with our piece of pie. It was a piece of chocolate pie with the gooey caramel, some whipped cream, and some of the cold cream of ice on the side.

"Thank you Karen." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"You are very welcome Kori. Hope you have a nice night." she said a little weird. Richard glared at her through his glasses of sun.

"What is wrong? Do you not like this kind of pie?" I asked a little worried. He looked back at me.

"No, you said this was the best pie you ever had." he said with a smile.

"NO BEN'S IS BETTER... OWW what did you do that for?" we heard someone shout. I looked around because it sounded a lot like Garfield. Richard seemed angry and stabbed the pie with his fork and took a bite. His face then changed when he tasted it.

"Mhmmm... this is the best pie." he said with a smile.

"NO IT'S NOT... mhmmhhm." we heard someone try to shout before it sounded the muffled. Richard looked very annoyed.

"You do not seemed please. We can celebrate some other..." I was about to say before I was cut the off.

"NO!" I heard a lot of people shout including Richard. What was going on? I was getting very angry and confused.

"What is going on?" I asked Richard. He sighed and got the up and walked over to me and did the grabbing of my hands into his.

"Kori I wanted tonight to be special and I didn't want to go over the top but some people don't know how not to do that. Anyway, you know that I love you and would do anything for you right?" he asked me.

"Of course Richard and I love you too." I said to him looking up at him. I did not get what was going on and I was getting a little frightened.

"Well after dating you for so long I realized I don't want anyone else but you." He said. Then he did something I thought he would never do. People had told me that Richard was not the type of person to do the settling down, but he was proving that to be wrong. He was down on bended knee and held out a small blue box with a white ribbon tied around it.

"Richard." I breathed out because I was very shocked and was so happy I could barely breathe. He opened the little box to reveal the most beautiful ring. There was a large, sparkling, princess cut diamond ring and on each side were little sapphires and emeralds. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.

"Kori, after everything we've been through I don't want you to ever be out of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked. At first when he asked I had no air and I could not breathe. I could not do the finding of my words but I did embrace him in a hug. He brought us both back up from the ground. "So I can take that as a yes?" he asked me. I giggled.

"Yes, the 100% yes." I said. He kissed my cheek and put the ring onto my finger. Then I saw everyone come at us. There was Galfore, Ryan, Sam, Bruce, Alfred, Sarah, Rachel, Victor, Garfield, and Timoko.

"Oh this is so exciting! I can't believe you're going to get married!" Sarah said excitedly.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked.

"Richard told us about this and we've been waiting weeks for this." Timoko said. I hugged her.

"Except Gar almost ruined it at the last minute." Richard said angrily as he glared at Garfield. I then realized that it had been Garfield shouting those things and I had seen him earlier.

"So I did see you earlier." I told Gar. He sort of frowned.

"I did not give it away, I was just trying to get you people into your right minds. Ben's has the best pie in the history of pie." Gar said with his arms crossed. I giggled at him. Sam handed me the balloon bouquet and I smiled looking at all the different colors. I felt as if I could not be happier in that moment. My life felt the complete.

OR IS IT?

Author's Note Corner

Yes there is one more Crazy Life story so be on the lookout for that. And in response to rouguelover321 the camp was in Georgia. You can find Woodlands on the internet, it was so cool there. :) Review and please tell me what you thought.

JGirl88


End file.
